Flawless
by Aoi Faith
Summary: The triquel after price of kindness, Naru and Gene has been united safe and sound. That gone well after a while before Luella, their mom, suddenly came to their office and take her friend, an artwork collector, who needed SPR's help.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It has been a long time, hasn't it? This is a triquel series and I have rewritten it over and over. So I decided to add this one. It would be hard if you haven't read the previous series so I suggest you to read it first before you read this. Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 1

It was a peaceful day at winter season. Mai was doing her filling while talking with Eugene Davis, Naru's twin brother (and her potential future brother in law.) Gene was a nice person to talk with. He was easy going and very talkative. His stories were interesting too.

John, Houshou and Ayako also came more frequently to hear his stories. I made some warm teas and some snacks for them. Naru and Lin were in their office.

"I received a letter from the Copper family in London that time. They asked us to investigate a paranormal activity in their house. The fire came out from the kitchen, the rooms were suddenly become colder, a tapping voice on the roof and also some weird knocking voice on the window..." Gene started another story. His voice was low and serious.

The other heard him carefully. They gulped nervously. "Noll refused to come so I came with Madoka that time. Well, I almost dead that time..." Gene sighed.

"Was the ghost dangerous?!" Mai eagerly asked.

"Or is it hard to exorcise?" Houshou asked.

"The ghosts were a lot and very mad!" Ayako guessed.

"Was the ghost possessed you?" John tried another guess.

Gene shook his head. "No, it's not that." He said and laughed. "I even haven't arrived at that house!"

"So?" They asked in unison curiously.

"It's because Madoka drove like a crazy in a very high speed! That's why I inform you all to be careful if Madoka offered you to go home with her. Make sure that you have no heart problem!" Gene said and laughed.

The other sweat dropped and chuckled. Well, some of those stories were... nonsense or rather ridiculous too.

"Okay, let's move forward. We arrived at that house and I felt very cold." Gene continued the story.

"So there were some ghosts there?" Houshou guessed.

"I bet the ghost was only one but it was strong!" Ayako predicted to oppose Houshou's opinion.

John thought deeply. He touched his chin to think. "..."

Mai chuckled at her guess. "That time was winter." She joked.

"Yup! That time was winter and geez, there were some snowstorms too!" Gene said.

They all sweat dropped. 'I knew there's something tricky there...' John thought.

"I haven't told you the Copper family isn't it? Well, the Copper family members were a man with his wife and his seven years old son also with a maid and a gardener. I asked them one by one. The witnesses of the fire were the wife and the maid. They said that the fire suddenly lit and quickly put off by the gardener. They also said that they often heard some weird voice on the roof."

"The witnesses of the cold room were the son and also the man and the gardener. At first the son was alone in the room when suddenly the room became colder and colder. The son was shivered and went out from the room. He called his father to check on it. Copper-san checked at the air conditioner but it was off. The gardener had looked at the air conditioner but nothing strange from it."

"One day they all heard some knocking voice at night on the window. They looked at the window but they found no one. The wife also heard someone giggled. It happened quite often and Copper-san couldn't stand on it anymore. He sent a letter to me and told me to come to help them."

"Then?" The other asked.

"There was no ghost." Gene ended the story.

The other blinked unison. "Heeee?"

"There was no ghost." Gene repeated his word.

"The tapping voices were from the mice on the roof. Because they were too afraid, they thought that the stove was burned because of ghost but it was because the gas was leaking out. The room was become colder because they forgot to close the window and the knocking voice was because the snowstorm." Naru who was standing in front of his office said. "Mai, I have called you over and over but you didn't answer me. Now make a tea for me."

Mai blushed and quickly went to the kitchen.

Houshou and Ayako laughed at the end of the story while John was sweat dropped.

"Hey, Noll! At last you came out from your lair!" Gene said in mocking tone.

"I'm working in a real case not a stupid case like the Copper family." Naru replied sarcastically.

"Idiot scientist."

"Stupid medium."

"I'm older than you so you have to be polite to me."

"Who said that you older than me? I'm older than you. So you are the one who should be polite."

"The clients said that I'm older."

"Oh yeah? That was because you told them so. The other scientists always called you as my younger brother."

"It was because they afraid to you! Mother said I'm older than you! I grew faster than you!"

"Is that so? Mother said that so you want to so her order. The fact, I'm taller than you now. Father also said that I grew faster than you."

"Father only wanted you to come with him in his research so he said that. Madoka said that I'm more social able and kinder than you."

"Madoka always dislikes me, she always scolds me. Lin said that I'm smarter and more diligent than you."

"Lin said that so you could be calm. You tea addict!"

"It's better to be a tea addict than a chocolate addict. I think the biggest mystery and abnormal occurrence in this world is the fact that you are not fat."

"Well, I'm sorry because I'm not fat." Gene said sarcastically. "You should learn to read and write the kanji more so you won't trouble Mai to translate it for you."

"Mai doesn't mind. It can help her to improve her English too. You should go home and start to learn how to draw better. Your drawing is very suck."

"I-It was because I tried to learn an abstract type of drawing!" Ugh, wrong move. The other tried to hold back their laughter. "You didn't understand the beauty of art!" Gene reasoned. Then, some loud laughter can be heard. A very wrong move, Gene.

Mai came out with a tray of a cup of tea and some snacks. "Another fighting?" Mai sighed. "You two should learn to be more mature..." Mai commented. She went into Naru's office.

Naru smirked to his brother. "Well, I have a girlfriend faster than you." Naru said.

Gene growled angrily. "Hmph! It isn't a reason." Gene reasoned. "Just because you already have a girlfriend and first kiss..."

Mai came out from the office and frowned at them. Houshou, Ayako and John hold their laughter with all their best.

Naru pulled Mai and kissed her deeply. "You don't know adult taste." Naru said to Gene when he released his girlfriend who was blushing madly.

Gene gave him a smirk. "I can try it to Mai-chan if you don't stop bothering me about that."

Naru clenched his fist angrily. "This little..." Naru muttered.

That time Madoka barked in. She greeted a simple 'good afternoon' and went to Lin's office without knocking. She dragged Lin out from the office and grabbed one of the twins randomly. Unfortunately, she grabbed Naru.

"Wha..." Naru was cut off by the answer before he asked.

"Your mom is coming and she almost arrived at Narita port. I'll drive so..." Madoka cut off too by Lin.

"I'll drive." Lin said and took the car key from her.

Naru was about to protest but Madoka shot him a glare. He sighed and followed them out.

The other was exited at the news. "Hey Gene, what is your mother looked like?!" They asked.

Gene slumped back at the coach and closed his face in fear. "Oh my God, I forgot to phone mother..." He muttered. "I'm dead..."

Little talk at SPR

I was figdetting on my laptop which annoyed Naru and Lin, I knew that but I can't help it.

Gene was in a gloomy expression. "I know I have forgotten something..." Gene said.

"And now you know what you have forgotten." Kazahaya answered behind the pile of his works which still be brought by Ryou to the SPR.

Gene shivered a bit. "I don't want to imagine what my mother will do..." He said.

"What kind of mother she is?" Mai asked curiously. Hey, Luella is her boyfriend's mother anyway. Maybe she will be her mother too? Who knows...

Gene closed his ears. "Oh no, don't ask me... Don't ask me..." He answered.

'Why Gene is so afraid with his mother?' they thought in unison while Naru only smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't sleep at all today and got a headache. My uncle got sick and went to the hospital at 1 AM and my father asked me to join him to go to the hospital. The doctor said that he have a blood in his brain and must be taken out. And I end up at the hospital until 5 AM before the surgeon began. As soon as I got home, I went to my bedroom and got a bit sleep. I can't go back to sleep now. Sigh...

Happy reading anyway...

* * *

Chap2

Gene kept muttering something under his breath. The other frowned. 'Is their mother is so scary?' They thought.

Mai tried to ease the situation. "Is she like to glare like Naru?" Mai asked.

_Mai's imagination_

_Naru's mom wore a black high heel and black winter coat and big black hat with a black nail. Maybe she has black skin too? Maybe not, Naru and Gene have white skin._

_She went into the office and looked around. She glared at us when we dumbstruck at her sudden appearance. We greeted her and bowed. She smirked satisfied and took out a mirror pocket._

_She looked at her reflection from the mirror and grinned. "Perfect." She said._

_Well, she was as narcissist as Naru!_

_End of imagination._

Houshou laughed loudly. Ayako and John chuckled furiously. "They are black holic too huh?" Houshou joked. "I wonder if she..."

_Houshou's imagination_

_Naru's mom came into the office elegantly. She wore a gothic type cloth. Also a make up! A black fingernail, a black make up under her eyes, and also a black also used a sunglass like a mafia._

_She handed her handbag at Lin and looked around the office. "There is still a dust here." She said while rubbing the window glass. "And the paper is in mess. The air isn't clean." She commented._

_She went into the kitchen. "This tea is not good. You must use this kind and this kind. This is the highest quality. I want all the best for my sons."_

_She went into Naru's office. "Hm, this is perfect. Dim and tidy!"_

_End of imagination_

"What's so perfect from that office? Naru's office is like a ghost lair or maybe it is." Gene commented. They laughed.

"She should be angry. It wasn't good to read at a dim room." Ayako commented. "I thought his mother would be like Gene."

_Ayako's imagination_

_Naru's mom came into the SPR office. "Good afternoon everyone." She greeted. "It's nice to meet you all." She continued_

_She used white winter coat and a boots. She took a small handbag. She used a red lipstick and red nail colored nail. _

"_Naru-chan, please introduce your friend to mom." She asked sweetly. _

_Naru glared at her. "Naru-chan, if you don't want to do it, mom will punish you. You know mom had all your pictures." His mom said while still smiling._

_End of imagination._

Gene laughed a bit. "It's true that I got this habit from mother but she is really different from all of you imagined." He said.

Suddenly a woman came in, she was a beautiful woman. She used a brown winter coat and a boot. Gene took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Gene..." She whispered. She ran into Gene and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh my God, Gene! This is really you!? Thanks God!!!" She shouted.

"Sorry mother, I had made you worry." Gene hugged her back.

She pulled away from Gene and looked him up and down. "You are really alright!? No injuries? Are you felt dizzy? Or do you have any fever? Oh no, please tell me you're alright!!"

"Mother, please calm down. I'm perfectly fine."

She took a deep breath and calmed down. She wiped her tear and smiled at her son. "I'm glad to see you again, Gene." She said.

Gene replied her with a nervous smile. 'Here it goes...' Gene thought.

While the other looked with awe at the motherly scene, outside Naru let out a chuckle at his brother's thought.

Suddenly... SMACK! The other Blinked, blinked, and blinked again. 'Hee!? Where did that motherly scene go???'

Gene was hit by a fist from his mother. "HOW COULD YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME ANY NEWS EVER SINCE!!! I'M WORRIED TO DEATH!!!" His mother scolded him.

Gene caressed his sore head and apologized. "Sorry, I forgot..." and he received another smack.

"Forgot!? YOU FORGOT!? Listen to me, young man. I had told you over and over to make a note so you won't forget a necessary thing!" Gene nodded lightly. "Do you know... how I worried about you day and night?" Gene nodded again and received another smack.

"It must be hurt..." Mai commented. Luella heard that and took a peek to her surrounding.

She turned and faced the other. "Hey all, I'm Luella Davis, Gene and Noll's mother. Thank you for taking care of my sons." She said, showing completely different attitude.

They were speechless for a while. Houshou regained his composure faster than the other."No worry, ma'am." Houshou said. "I'm Takigawa Houshou, a monk."

"I'm Matsuzaki Ayako, a miko." Ayako introduced.

"I'm John Brown, a priest. Nice to meet you." John greeted.

Mai bowed. "I'm Taniyama Mai. Nice to meet you." Mai said.

"You're Mai-chan!? SO CUTE!!! You looked like a puppy! I heard about you a lot!" Luella said excitedly. She pulled Mai into a hug and pulled her cheek as if Mai were a doll. Mai sweat dropped. "I wonder when Noll will take you to be his girlfriend."

"Mother, Mai is already officially become Noll's girlfriend for a few months." Gene informed. His mom squealed happily. He winced a bit like someone hit him.

"**WHY DO YOU Told MOTHER ABOUT THAT!?" **Naru screamed in his mind.

"**Aw, come on. What happen with the 'adult taste' you proud of?"** Gene mocked back.

"**Shut up, stupid medium. Wait until I got there. You're dead." **

"**Peace, brother, peace..."**

Naru, Lin, and Madoka arrived in heavy breathe. They took a big bag from the first floor until the third floor. Luella refused to leave it at the van.

"Why don't you leave this all in the van, mother? You would stay at my apartment, isn't it?" Naru asked in annoyance.

"No, no! I get some present to them all, now give it to me." Luella said.

She took out some boxes and looked at the name which was written neatly. She gave some to them. Naru refused to take the box because he had known what that was.

"Listen, Oliver Davis. I'm your mother and you're my son. Listen what I said."

The other almost clapped if Naru didn't glare at them.

"Mother, I'm working." Naru reasoned.

"Don't care. I want you to take it NOW." Luella answered back.

"**For God's sake, I'm twenty! I don't need any present like 'this'!" **Naru shouted in his mind. Gene nodded in agreement. He looked at his girlfriend who was giggling silently. He got an idea.

"Mother, let me introduce you." Naru pulled Mai to his side. "This girl is Taniyama Mai, my GIRLFRIEND. Why doesn't Mother dress her up so you would know her taste of clothing? You can know her more."

Luella thought for a while. "Why me?" Mai whispered to Naru.

"You are my assistant do what I said." Naru whispered back and smiled. "Good luck. My mother is very stubborn and very dense."

"You..."Mai huffed angrily. "Take me to a date later, okay?" She gave a small pout.

'She's really cute when she wants something.' Naru thought. Naru nodded and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Since you have dated for a few months... How about if we go to a bridal and test for a wedding dress?" Luella suggested.

Naru and Mai jumped in surprise. "We-Wedding dress!?" They shouted in unison.

Luella looked sad. "I am already old and I want a grandchild soon." Luella begged.

Naru always hated her drama. Masako quite reminded him to his mother. "Mother." Naru warned. "I'm just twenty and Mai is still nineteen." Plus, he hasn't proposed her...

Yet...

"Don't worry Noll. Mother will help you to care the baby!" Mai almost fainted at the word 'baby'.

"Mai is still in college!"

"Please..." Luella begged with a sparkling puppy eyes, the other narrowed their eyes at the brightness.

"No." Naru said ignored the eyes. Mai is the one and the only who can melt him with her puppy eyes. Why was his mother rather pushy than usual anyway? Or was her always like this? No, he didn't think that his mother would be this noisy, dense and being a drama queen just for persuade him to marry Mai. She didn't have to anyway. He will... no, he is going to marry Mai but not so soon. He was not ready neither Mai.

"Please, Noll. I..." Luella said with teary eyes. "I don't know how long I could live." Luella sobbed a bit too dramatically. "I only hope to hug my grandchild before I'm died."

Naru was getting more and more annoyed. Was he really easy to be pissed? "Stop that act. Tell me what are you come here for?"

"I want to persuade you to get married soon."

"Mother..."

Luella sobbed again. "You don't believe mother?" Luella asked. "Noll, you're meanie!" Luella's eyes showed a really bright flash.

John, Ayako, Houshou and Mai closed their eyes because of the too intense of brightness.

"Mother, turn off the flashlight." Naru said.

"Tsk." Luella took out the flashlight and put in on the table.

The other fell down comically. They sweat dropped at their boss' mother unique.

Suddenly Naru glared at his mother. "Don't tell me you had another fight with father so you ran from home AGAIN and came here without telling him AGAIN." Naru said.

Luella jumped a bit and looked away nervously. Gene slapped his forehead.

"MOTHER!" Naru and Gene scolded her in unison.

Naru rubbed his forehead. He got a very bad headache now. His father was going crazy for sure. Last time his mother did that, his father almost hang himself if Naru wasn't come to tell him that Luella was go shopping with Madoka that time in Paris.

"I hope father is too busy with his research so he won't notice that mother is gone..." Gene muttered.

"I don't want to go to England just to tell father not to slit his vein because you're here save and sound not being captive or anything else you written on the note this time." Naru said. "Now, what are you two fighting about?"

Luella sighed at his son's guess which was true, she looked away in annoyance.

Naru waited her mother to answer but she didn't say anything. "Is it related the woman who stood in front of the door who eavesdropped since we arrived?" Naru asked.

Luella jumped in surprise. "Wha-wah-wha-wah-what are you t-ta-talking about?" She said stuttering, completely obvious.

"Her bag's number is the same as yours. I saw it when I gather your bag. You came with her, did you?" Naru gestured to open the door.

Mai opened the door and looked at the woman in surprise. She has a wavy long black hair with black eyes. She was looked like around twenty and very beautiful. Mai let her come in when Naru nodded at her.

"Akemi Sara, despite of her young looking, she is already forty. She is working as a collector. She's my college friend. She came to England to ask for my help. And... Martin is VERY busy with his current project and refused to be disturbed so we got into a little fighting and I came here to take her case for you." Luella explained.

Naru noticed sarcatism when Luella said that. It must be more than 'little fighting'. But before he says something, his co-worker disturbed him.

They stared at the woman up and down. "FORTY!?" Mai, Ayako and Houshou pointed at her in unison.

"Forty eight to be exact." Sara corrected. Mai, Ayako and Houshou stared at her up and down and up and down again.

John smiled awkwardly. "That's rude, Ayako-san, Bou-san, Mai-san..." He said.

"Don't worry, young priest. I got that a lot." Sara said.

Naru sighed and let it slide for this time being. "Mai, tea." Naru said.

Mai blushed in embarrassment. She immediately went to the kitchen.

"I'll make this quick so please listen and don't cut me in the middle of the story." Sara started when Mai got out from the kitchen and settled it in front of everyone. "I just hate to be interupted when doing something."

* * *

Little talk at the another world

"At last you got into the main story." Rei said when I visited him in his place. His place was quiet and calm. It was an ideal place to search for inspiration.

"Don't worry, Rei. You'll also get a role to play here." I said.

"Oh, really? I almost thought that you had forgotten me." He gave me a mock smile

"I almost forgot but fortunately I haven't." I shot the mock smile back to him. He said nothing but his face was annoyed.

I looked at the children who were playing on the water. Sometimes I thought that this place is an orphanage. A ghost orphanage maybe? I chuckled.

OMAKE

What is Luella's fighting about?

Mai: ugh... (thinking about the first encounter) Maybe it's about ideas of something?

Ayako: I'm sure it is about work! He must be a workaholic like his son!!! A good wife shouldn't allow that!

Houshou: Girls are annoying if it's about present or days. Must be about the husband forgot the anniversary and the present.

John: I really don't want to say anything about this... (laughing nervously)

Masako: He must have insulted her. An old married couple got that a lot, especially the male is always insulting the female because they have been old and not as beautiful as before!

Yasuhara: According to my research, the reason of couple fight is **% about bla bla bla, **% about bla bla bla (ranting out about his research)

Kazahaya: I don't care about that!!! MY WORKS ARE PILED UP!!! RYOU! GIMME A BREAK!!! (Crying while both of his hands are writting. He is both-handed anyway...)

Ryoutarou: Hm, I don't have an interest about that so I can't say anything. Beside, I have to do something with this Shachou-sama. (Kazahaya: (pout) You don't have to if you don't want...)

Lin: ... (after one hour) ... (two hours) ... (okay, I give up)

Madoka: (laugh) You don't have to worry about that, Lu is... (start to gossipping, after one hour) then when we are trying... (after two hours) so Martin said that... (Hiks, she didn't answer my question!!)

Gene and Naru: ....

Aoi: aw, come on! They are your parents! Say something!

Gene: (chuckle) Not that I care... Last time they are arguing about ketchup and tomato sauce on omelet... and end up fighting for a day until one of them admit their lose... Don't worry, they will end it soon.

Naru: (sigh) Why should she come here anyway? She could just send the client with Madoka...

Aoi: (chuckle) fighting over ketchup and tomato sauce... (Burst into laughter) Your family is interesting!

Gene and Naru: (little blush) 'It's not something to be proud of...'

End of Omake

Somehow I felt a sullen aura from Rei. I wonder what happen with him. One of the children came to me. "It's because you didn't ask for his opinion." He said.

"I wasn't being asked... I wasn't being asked..." He repeated the same words.

I sweat dropped. Is he a kid? "It's boring to ask him because he has known the reason. He knows everything after all..." I grumbled.

* * *

Thanks a lot to: **Kay, Crazymel2008, Moons-chan, ****-Skyz-Angels-**(It's fun to have sibling, doesn't it?),** Strawberry_Hikari_008XD **(Thank you, Hikari-chan for both of your praise and threat. Since you asked, I'll add that here. Don't forget that little talk and Omake have nothing to do with the main story. Wow, I got afraid with your evil glint so I update now. (Devil wings flipping on my back) Did I fast enough, Hikari-chan?), **Kasuga Raito, Shion, Rein **(Kazahaya: I felt your pain, my friend (Raito)!!!, Ryoutarou: Kazahaya Shachou, please do your work faster (give an innocent smile while his aura was dark and frightening.) Kazahaya: GENE,AOI!! HELP ME!!! Gene (in SPR): I heard someone calling me... Oh just let it be... Aoi: Sigh, I don't dare to oppose that Ryoutarou who is in devilish assistant mode. Forgot about that director.. Good luck with all your projects. Leave me the review or message when you have time, kay???) **And all the readers**!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

I love holiday!!! That meant that I can have more time to type (and play)!!! I want to ask for your opinion too. I was thinking to make a blog, where do you think I should make it? I have checked it in internet and it's awfully a lot! Or is it interesting to have a blog?

Please tell me on the review or PM, up to you. Happy reading anyway!!

* * *

Chap 3

Luella Davis, the mother of the twin came from England to meet them and take her friend's case for the SPR team. Sara started her story, "As Lu-chan has said, I work as collector. I collect anything that caught my attention. I buy everything in any price. My husband was an owner of a corporation. My maternal grandparent was a rich man. My son is in his successful carrier. My daughter in law is a rich family's only child. Short to say, I can buy anything I want." She stated.

"Some of my collections were ever taken by your father, Martin, to be researched because he said that it has a mystical power. I let them in his care because I know he will take it seriously. That time, I didn't know that my collections will have that kind of power. I only take them because I like it, that's all. But I am happy to know that my collections have some spirits stay within them."

"Three months ago, strange things started to happen. I heard rippling water's voice every day in the middle of night. Then, some of the people in my house have gone missing. They are not run away since all of their belongings are still at my house. No one knows how they gone."

"Police, hunting dogs, and some other stuff have been done but no trance of them. They are gone by midnight."

"Hold on, why do you know they gone in midnight?" Naru cut off.

Sara sighed. "Do not need to ask me, I will explain it all to you. I even told my son and his family to live in another house to avoid them to be the next victim. Even I want to play with my grandchildren..."

Sara looked sad but quickly regained her composure. "My house has security cameras. When they were gone, the screen got blurred. In the morning, when we checked the video, it was wet of water. We have checked all the places but no pipe is broken. Even it is in the middle of winter, my house is always warm and the window always closed when the snow fall."

"Within those three... I think five months ago, I didn't buy any new collections. Because of so many collections in my house, I don't know which one is the source of all of this. I have asked Martin to investigate. He sent a group of researcher to my house but within a week, they are gone, vanished without any trace. I asked Martin to come but he currently at a project and didn't want to be disturbed. Then, Lu-chan..." Sara smiled at Lu.

"told me to come here with her because you will help me." They looked at Luella who smiled innocently but giving a look –if you dare to refuse, you know what I'll do. I'm your mother after all.-.

"Good luck, brother..." Gene said in his mind.

"You're coming too, stupid medium." Naru replied completely irritated. He took a sip of his tea. This case was quite interesting except with his mother and without his father around...

"You already have Hara Masako-san, you don't need me at all."

"Two is better than one, I think. You're coming too or I'll spread That."

"You dare to blackmail me, sweet brother? Are you forget that I have That?"

Luella clapped her hand. "Stop arguing, you two." Luella scolded.

Sara looked at her in confusion. "They didn't say anything, Lu-chan." She said.

"Believe me, they are arguing who will take this case. Now, I want you two to investigate." Naru and Gene was about to protest but Lu continued, "No argue. Are we clear, young men?"

"Crystal, mother..." The twin answered in unison.

Suddenly Sara stood up and walked fast almost running to Mai enthusiastically. She stared at something intently.

Mai blinked and tried to smile. "I-Is there something I can help you?" She asked.

"Where did you get this!?" Sara asked.

Mai's pov

Sara took my pendant and examined it with a loop which was come from nowhere. "This is one of Takumi's artwork! Here! Look at the name behind the pendant. It craved 'T'?" Sara said eagerly. "This smoothness, this curve, this material, this shape, this technique, this is perfect, flawless artwork! I'm sure this is Takumi's! Will you sell it to me? How much it cost, I'll buy it! Just tell me how much and I'll pay it!"

Wow, I didn't ever notice that there's an initial behind that pendant. It's so small! I smiled awkwardly at her. "I'm not selling this one..." I answered. This pendant has saved me many times since thatday. And the second reason was because Naru has the pairing of this thing. Sometime I felt like I can sense Naru with this thing. (Oh, so sweet...)

"What a shame... I don't have that one." Sara said in disappointment. "But since you take care of it carefully, it's alright." She patted my head. "But are you sure that you don't want to sell it?" She was really persistent, wasn't she? I sweat dropped.

Naru gave her a fake cough. Sara pulled her hand from my hair and went back to her seat. I thought I saw her grinning. "I have asked to prepare some rooms and a base for you as Lu-chan's request. You can come today." She said.

Naru gave another sigh. No turning back. Naru's mother was really... prepared?

"My team still has to preparing themselves. We will go there tomorrow." Naru answered in very pissed voice. I smiled at him.

Luella was going to say something but Naru lifted his hand. "No drama again, mother. I have enough of that today. You want me to investigate, I'll do it so you must let me do it with my own way." Naru said.

"So am I, mother..." Gene added.

Luella scowled and folded her arms. I didn't understand what she rushed about.

Sara laughed. "Your sons are very interesting." She praised.

"Too interesting that makes me want to smack them badly..." Luella said sarcastically. "I'll meet you at 8 PM SHARP!" Luella wrote the address and slammed it to the table. She stormed out from the office angrily.

Sara laughed. "Actually she is the most eager person about this case, she even have booked our flight right after I told her. Well, have a nice day and we'll meet again tomorrow." She excused herself politely and went out.

* * *

Little talk at SPR

This one was a lot shorter than I usually made. I wanted to end it at chrismas but... It seemed impossible to do...Sigh...

Mai put my milktea on the table while I randomly open my file on my laptop. She looked like want to ask me something but she didn't anyway. Not that I want to be asked too, so I let it be.

"Uh..." Mai tried to gain my attention but I didn't look up. I can hear her even I don't look at her anyway.

Suddenly, SMACK! Ayako hitted my head with her bag. Gosh, that's hurt! "It's rude not to look at the person when she is trying to say something to you!" Ayako scolded.

I glared at her annoyedly. "One, we can hear with our ears, not our eyes! Two, it's also rude to hit someone's head even they are younger than you! THREE! She didn't call me!" I said with a clearly annoyed voice even I felt bad because keep ignoring Mai's attemp to get my attention.

Houshou laughed loudly when Ayako was dumbfounded. I growled lightly and rubbed my sore head. Gene and John shot an apologic look while chuckling lightly. Naru and Lin were still at their 'lair'.

"So, what are you want to ask anyway, Mai?" I asked.

"Uh, just want to ask my brother's condition... I phoned him two days ago but I can reach him neither Ryou-kun..." Mai said.

"Ryou took Kazahaya's phone because your brother keep trying to call you ALL the time to run away from his work... I even got dragged by your brother yesterday and... GOT chained in the office for half day because of it."

'No wonder Ao looked annoyed...' Mai thought.

Omake

After Lu and Sara went out, they all breathed out in relief. "Your mom is scary..." Houshou pointed out.

Instead of agreed or commented Houshou, the twin looked like busy to think about their father. "What he used last time?" Gene asked. "Sleeping pills?"

"It was before that last, last time he almost jumped to the river. I'm quite sure this time he will use razor." Naru said.

"I think he will use oil this time." Gene objected.

"Razor."

"Oil!"

Lin and Madoka slammed their right hand to the table in unison. "SHOULDN'T YOU TWO PREVENT THAT INSTEAD OF ARGUING WHAT WILL TRY TO USE TO SUICIDE!?" Madoka shouted.

The other laughed while the twin looked away to hide their blush.

End of Omake

I sneaked out from the office and immediately went home after I post it. Better hurry than sorry, isn't it?

* * *

Thanks to:

**Kay, Moons-chan **(Is the OC so powerful? (sweatdrops)**, -Skyz-Angels- **

**Strawberry_Hikari_008XD**

Me: Hey Airi-chan and Ryuu-kun!Nice to meet you and happy to have you as my readers and my reviewers. (shake hand!) And hey again, Hikari-chan!  
Kazahaya: Seems you got a lot of friends lately.  
Ryoutarou: (nods)  
Gene: And this time, your friends are also...  
All: Interesting... ' airsoft guns, chainsaw and a machine gun? evil glint and a very dark aura?' (Glance at Naru)  
Gene: My brother is a lot scarier. (other: Nod Nod) Oh, Mai is also scary when she was mad. (Innocent smile) I am used to it now.  
Kazahaya: I still more scared to... (glance at someone) You-know-who.  
Ryoutarou: Sigh, I don't time to be scared. (back to his work, he has to finished it fast so he can concentrate to watching his Shachou (director)-sama)  
Me: (devil wings on my back)  
Kazahaya and Gene: (look at me and Ryou) 'A devil won't afraid of an evil...'

**canadianviolet**(thank you for the reviews. Haha, She wants to get a granchild soon. Can't blame her.)

**Raito, Rein, Shion**

Me: I'm not really know him but since he is my family. (sigh). Thank you anyway! I'm really appreciate that!  
Kazahaya: (sob) I understand your pain, My Dear Friend, Raito! I can't be free because it's not a school work or exam! I prefer that better than these documents!!!  
Me: Damn, these genius...(Ryou, Kazahaya, Naru, Gene has finished their university in an early age) (grumble) I only have three weeks for holiday but the hell is still waiting...  
Ryoutarou: (sigh) Maybe I shouldn't let him to befriend with Raito-kun or his attempt will be more and more than before...  
Gene: Ryou, it's not good to choose friends, you know.  
Ryoutarou: (glance at Kazahaya who is sobbing for Raito) (gave a cold smile and glare to Gene) Is it?  
Gene: Er... Hey Ao! Shion has a demon tail! Maybe he is a higher class demon! I think he is more evil than you too!  
Me: (sweat drop) (smile with the devil wings on my back) I take it as a praise, Gene and Shion, you did a right thing. If you have read my little talk, you'll know why.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Christmas eve, everyone! Anyone has waited for the Christmas?

Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 4

In the dream

"M-i---I-"

Who is it? Who are calling for me? What are you trying to tell me?

"P-e----t---" His voice was heard more distant and lower.

I can't hear you! Please, don't go!

"M-i, I..."

"..."

End of dream

Mai surprisingly was in the office in early morning. John came after and greeted her politely.

"Where is Naru-san?" John asked.

Mai sighed. "After drop me here ALONE, he went to get Gene. Lin has gone to that house with Bou-san and Madoka-san just now. Naru told them to go first." She said.

"You look tired, Mai-san." John said worried.

Mai laughed a bit. "I got that a lot today. Well... I think it's just because of lack of sleep. I felt strange... like I have forgotten something important..." Mai trailed.

"Something important?" John frowned.

Mai shook her head lightly. "Never mind, so what do you think about that case?"

"I can't say anything since we haven't looked at the place with our own eyes. It can be everything, not only the antique collection, it is possible if the place is haunted or... someone placed a curse..." John replied.

Mai sighed, "you said the same thing like Gene... I always thought that you and Gene are similar in some meanings."

John looked at Mai puzzled. "Are we?" He asked. But their conversation was cut off by the twin's arrival.

Mai immediately protested about her boredom since she was left alone there. Naru blamed all the faults to Gene who can only smiled sheepishly. After that, they went to Sara's house.

Her house was very huge, it was four floors high with grey colored wall. The maid greeted them and led them to the base. The base was incredibly big, it has many monitors with a long and big table in the middle and three long couch on the side. It was a security room since if they used their own, they won't have enough for all the places.

Sara and Luella would join them later since they have something to do. Madoka joined them.

Naru studied the blueprint of the house to put the limited camera in necessary places while asking the servants and security some question.

"So you heard the voices too when one of your friends gone?" Naru asked.

The girl with thick eyeglasses nodded. "That night I was awaken by that voice. I thought that it was from the bathroom. When I went out to check it, the sound came from the opposite of the bathroom. So I went there to check it. I looked on the windows whether any of them opened, the kitchen and the living room. But I found nothing. I didn't notice that my roommate, Sayako, gone missing until the morning." She sighed. "She was an energetic and kind woman even she has been fifty..."

"Where is your room?"

"On the first floor, it is near the door to the backyard."

Gene who was staring at the air started to ask. "Do you know any other victims, is there any similarity with your roommate?" Gene asked.

Mimithought for a while, she looked at the monitor and became sad. "The Security, Takada-san, He is twenty this year and he doesn't have family so Sara-sama let him to stay here. He is a nice person and friendly. If I was right, he didn't have any roommate. He went missing a month ago. Both He and Sayako don't have any family." She explained.

She looked at her lap and thought again. "Uhm... I don't really like her... Her name is Cianne. Well, she is former a rich family's child but since their business fall down, she forced to work here by her family. She is twenty five, I think... She is very arrogant and lazy... I think she went missing three months ago. Sayako and Cianne came from the same town."

She was silence for a while and shook her head. "I can find any other similarity from the other victims. You should ask Ruka-sama, the head servant, to find any further information. He has lived in this house since it built. He is Sara-sama's right hand after all. Sara-sama trusts him in everything."

Naru nodded and thanked her. Mai guided Mimito the door and closed it slowly. Bou-san and John took in Ruka, the head servant, to the base. Ruka gave them the list of the missing persons. There's no specific similarity about them.

"Now if you mention it... I remember that when Sayako-san disappeared, I was patrolling around. I heard someone talking in her room but when I shrugged it off because I think she was talking with Mimi-san, her roommate. But I met Mimi-san on the dining room, she was looking of something. I was about to talk to her when I heard rippling water..." Ruka said. "And I forgotten about Sayako-san... My year really got me."

"Do you recognize the voice?" Naru asked.

Ruka shook his head. "I can't say anything about that. I didn't really hear it so... I'm sorry I can't help you more..." Ruka apologized. Naru looked at Lin who typed the information on the pc. Lin nodded, Naru let Ruka to go back to his work.

When Ruka has gone out, Gene started to talk. "I met that Takada's ghost on the gate. He can't rest because something binds him here." Gene explained.

"And Cianne-san who was mentionedis floating outside, I saw her on the window. She asked me to help her." Masako said. "I heard some other voice but hardly find anyone on this list."

"Does it mean they..." John whispered.

Gene touched her chin. "I don't know..." He thought deeply.

"Ne, Ayako, you have attach the charm here, haven't you?" Mai asked.

Ayako nodded. She sighed tiredly while looking at the ceiling. "Naru ORDERED me to put some in the base before you guys came." She said annoyed.

"Uh," Mai hesitated. "But why..." She bit her lip. She didn't know if it's alright to mention it. "There is one spirit there." Mai pointed out.

The other turned to her. "There is a man who is looking at the window." Mai continued. "He was right beside Bou-san." Bou-san immediately jumped away from his place.

Gene and Masako looked at the place intently. "I saw nothing..." Masako said uncertainly.

Gene's eyes widened. "I saw him! It is barely but he is right there!" Gene said.

Masako tried to focus her sight on that spot. She found a small white smoke, slowly it formed as a man. Then he became clearly looked as a man with a security uniform who was facing his back to her like Mai's describe.

"I saw him..." Masako said in a whisper.

Masako's pov

Has Mai's power extended that much? She even can saw the spirit faster and sharper than us. I don't want to admit but my power started to be nothing compared to the other. Naru has Gene and Mai. I don't think I am necessary to be here...

Suddenly the spirit on the air and on the table slowly was disappearing. "It's gone..." I said.

Gene also nodded. "What do you mean by it's gone?" Naru asked.

"They're vanished. I can't sense their presence too. Maybe those people haven't died yet. They only wandered around to find their body." Gene concluded.

I looked at Mai, she caught me staring. "What?" She asked, maybe irritated that I kept look at her.

"Nothing, just amazed you can see that spirit when I can't." I answered.

Mai frowned. "I can't say that I saw it either. I just felt that something is there then that man appeared for a second and disappeared again. When I thought that maybe it was my imagination, another one appeared on the window and on the air. Then you two mentioned them, so I thought maybe he is one of the spirits too." Mai explained.

Naru chuckled. "Using another animal instinct, Mai?" Naru mocked.

Oh my, here's they go again. Mai surprisingly didn't shout but she only pouted. The other laughed. For some reason, I was amazed that they can be together. I thought that they were oil and water.

SLAM! The door was opened hard. "Have you found out the reason yet?" Luella Davis, Naru and Gene-san's mother asked. She was strangely happy for something. I thought that she planned something.

"Mother, we just arrive." Naru answered with a slightly annoyed tone.

"That's only a reason for not admit you lose, Noll?" She mocked. Strange, she looked like want to make her son lose.

Naru glared at her. "There's no 'lose' word in my dictionary, mother. You know that well." Naru said, as expected from a high-prided man like him.

But there's something still bugging my mind. I wonder what it is...

Gene's pov

**"Mother is up to something, Noll."** I said while trying to find out what she planned about.

**"It's only one reason, Gene. But it's still confusing me, why would she do something like this? It's not like her... Maybe that's a bit not like her..." **Noll replied. Mother was a pushy woman if she wanted something but she was never this annoying.

**"Is something happen in England?"**

**"I don't know about it, Gene. But I think it has something to do with that 'little fight'."**

**"To tell you the truth, I'm quite dislike Mother's behaviour now. She likes... want us to..."**

**"I sense that too..."**

"Uh," Sara tried to soften the thick atmosphere. "Should we take a look for my collection? Maybe that can help the investigation..." She suggested.

We agreed. Noll let Ayako-san and John to stay at the base to watch the monitor. Mai was walking silently beside him and Bou-san. Lin and Madoka was stayed behind, they were talking silently.

I can't tell what it is. Lin's expression was the most hard to be read. Sigh, I just hope that they didn't up to something bad.

"Gene-san, do you feel it?" Masako whispered to me. I nodded a bit. I noticed that many of spirits bound here. They were keep appear and disappear for some unknown reason. I felt a bad feeling about this. If I was right, the number of the missing persons was around fifteen but I saw more than thirty or even more than fifty spirits floating around here while trying to find something.

As far I found, the victims were also unspecified. It can be an old or young, male or female, foreign or insider, color of eyes and hair were also different. Is there any reason why they being disappear like that? Not good, we couldn't decide which criteria would be the victims.

In this group, the vulnerable ones were Noll, Hara-san, and Mai. (He doesn't want to admit that he is included in that vulnerable one). Noll has Lin, Hara-san most likely will stayed with Matsuzaki Ayako. I doubt whether Ayako can protect Mai too... Her power undoubtly is pure, but not too strong.

Should Bou-san and John stay with them? The room dividing must be thought twice. I was certain that Noll would leave Mai with someone who was the strongest in this team. Or maybe him... I unconsciously smirked about my perverted mind.

**"I hear you, stupid pervert medium." **Noll shouted in my mind. I forgot he can read my mind. **"Don't think something like that about my girl."**

**"Heh heh, chill down, idiot scientist."** I replied and chuckled. Noll has his cute side too even he was matured. Aw, younger brother is always cute no matter how old he is.

**"I'm not your younger brother and I'm not cute!"**

**"Really???"** I teased him. **"You are complaining about my thought for every single one. You're like a child, Noll."**

**"Who won't complain if you think about those dirty stuffs!"**

I almost laughed hard if he didn't glare at me. Noll was really cute when he whinned. If the SPR knew about this, they won't call Naru as an iceberg anymore. My mind was intterupted by a sad sniffle.

"Hiks, mommy... Mommy..." I saw a girl who was hugging her teddy cried on the air. "Where are you, mommy..." She said it over and over.

I felt sorry for her. When I was about to approach her, she disappeared. "Gene, what are you doing?" Noll asked. They were far ahead from me. I looked at the spot of the girl and went to them.

"Nothing, nothing at all..." I answered. I definitely would finish this case!

* * *

Little talk at SPR

I was lying down on the couch silently while staring at the roof when the door was slammed open.

"Ah, there you are! Ao, please talk to Ryou! Tell him to give me a break! I can die if he kept look at me every inch I moved! It is worse than to be stalked by the Medias!!!" He was shoving my shoulder and begged like a child who asked for a candy. His tear was flying like a waterfall. Wow, He can make a big flood easily with those tears.

"No..." I replied.

He shoved me with more force. "PLEASE!!!"

Omake

I saw a girl who was taking a teddy crying on the air. An old man who was staring on the window. A maid who was kept sweeping the same spot. And... uh.... A man with ancient clothing who was angry over something, maybe it is the collection's spirit, still can be understood. A tiger (!) who was walking around, maybe because the tiger's skin. A kangaroo (!?) who was hopping back and forth, can't find and explanation about this. A duck (!!???) who was waving its tail, (speechless). Also....

(....)

(Speechless)

A DINOSAUR!?

WHAT KIND OF CASE THIS IS!?

(A/N: Isn't it more normal to have a dinosaur as a collection better than duck, Gene?)

(NO! Both of them are definitely not normal!!!)

End of Omake

"I can't appear if Ryou kept me in the office!!!" Kazahaya reasoned.

Ryou came in with an evil aura. "Tsukiyomi Kazahaya shachou-sama." He called so politely (too polite to my liking) which made us afraid. "I think your play time has over. PLEASE come back to the office and PLEASE don't make any stupid escape." He said with such a frightening voice.

Kazahaya shot me an ultimateinnocent cute look. I stood up and pulled Kazahaya to Ryou. "Please take care of him, Ryou!" I said.

"What!? Don't you suppose to help me?" Kazahaya whined.

"I was more afraid to Ryou than being charmed by your innocent look, Kazahaya. And don't you think that it is troublesome if I was taken (or dragged) to your office AGAIN? I don't want to catch into that mess AGAIN." I gave him an innocent smile and my devil wing flipped a bit on my back.

"YOU EVILL!!!"

Ryou smiled. "We'll join you soon. You don't have to worry about it, Ao." He said.

"I'll trust you, Ryou. Oh, and don't be too hard to him, kay? I still need him saNE and sound." I smiled back.

"Shouldn't you say 'saFE and sound'!?" We looked at him with a tired look. "YOU TWO ARE THE MOST EVIL BETWEEN THE EVILS!!!"

* * *

Many thanks to the readers and reviewers:

**Anonymous**(I got that quite a lot. Still, I'm confused where is the part that I used the wrong grammar and vocab. Thanks for the review. God bless you too), **Moons-Chan**- (See the little talk to find the answer!), **-Skyz-Angels-** (yup, he is still use black clothe. Maybe he didn't bring another color of clothe. I just thought a stupid idea when I read your review. I have made a one-shot story for you, hope you like it! I'll post it in Christmas as a present for you all!), **canadianviolet**(Just don't forget she's the mother, not the daughter.), **Kay **(Hehe, just keep reading to know the answer, Kay!)

**Raito, Rein, Shion **

Aoi: Raito and Kazahaya are really similar. Don't worry, Raito. Your friend here only have finished 35% of his works so he'll wait you (maybe) and felt your pain now.  
Gene: Is Shion really a higher class demon than you, Aoi? You should learn more to level up!  
Aoi: (sweat drop)  
Kazahaya : No one help me (grumble) They are evil ( grumble) I want to go out (grumble) what is this pile of paper (grumble grumble grumble)  
Ryoutarou : Sigh... I would appreciate if someone like Rein will come here to stop his grumble. But as long he does his work... (taking another pile of documents and make another mountain of paper)  
Kazahaya : ...  
Aoi: Hey, Shion. I think I know how funny his face is! Good luck for your test, Raito. Thanks for the review, guys! Hope you enjoy the Christmas Eve today!

**Strawberry_Hikari_008XD**

Aoi: Huwa, that's was long, Hikari-chan, Airi-chan!  
Gene: Ugh... Ao, you really has an ability to make people become a devil  
Aoi: ??? (devil wing on the back is flipping)  
Gene: 'Didn't realize it yet, huh?' Don't think about it...  
Kazahaya: Girls are scary... How could they did something like that! You should learn from my sisters!  
Ryoutarou: 'Sister complex mode on...'  
Aoi: Ugh, doll... I hate human-shaped doll a lot. It is creepy!  
Gene: I'm not really fond about that too...  
Kazahaya: Whoa, look at the last passage, they almost curse you!  
Aoi: almost... Hey, Kazahaya, don't slack off and hurry up to finish your work. (kazahaya sulked and went away)  
Ryoutarou: Now if you mention it... I never won against Kazahaya in any kind of game.  
Gene and Aoi: Not even once?  
Ryoutarou: Not even once. (chuckle and went to Kazahaya's office)  
Aoi: Uh... It made me want to play with him... Anyway, thanks for the review and MANY THANKS for the THREAT. (smile innocently with a black aura behind me). I like that a lot!  
Gene: (shook his head) A devil won't afraid of an evil... I know that...


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Glad that some of you liked my chrismas present. Anyway, this one is another new chapter. By the way, I'm going to another country for a week... and you know... you can't take your laptop to there and... (smiled innocently)

ANYWAY!! Happy reading and don't think the other thing!

* * *

Chap 5

Mai's pov

What was exactly this feeling? Since this morning I just felt like this. I can't describe... a bit happy, but also sad. Excited but... AH! I really can't think it well. My stomach was strange when I thought about it.

I was walking to the third floor which Sara-san's collection being kept. She opened the first door. Inside it was full on strange things... I think I saw these things when I went to museum.

"This house can beat the museum in this town." Houshou commented.

"Ugh, I hate the smell..." Ayako complained.

I almost screamed when a boy appeared in front of me and smiled. Thankfully I didn't. "Hello there! I am the spirit of this statue! I was made by a kind grandfather!" He said cheerfully. "I have many siblings here and I am happy to be treated well!" I looked at the wood statue. It was clean even it was old.

"Akemi-san was being liked here." Masako said. I looked at Sara. She was surrounded by the spirits who were greeting or thanking her. If she could she them...

"Sara-chan! Good afternoon!" One of the spirits greeted her but she didn't reply.

"Akemi-san, thank you for treating me well every day." The other one said.

"Sara! You come again!" Still, she didn't look at them.

Sara took one of her collection. "And this one was found in Ireland! I bought this right after I found the news!" Sara proudly said.

"But I was born in Dutch..." The spirit of the things that Sara introduced mumbled.

Sara seemed very like all things here. She even remembered the description, place where she found the things, how she found them and how to treat them. I wanted to tell them but that boy's statue spirit shook at me and reassured that it's fine.

"We are used to this but thank you! What's your name?" He asked. "Oh, say it in a low voice. I don't want to let Sara notice us!"

"My name is Taniyama Mai." I answered.

He nodded and waved a good bye when he went back to the statue.

We went to another room to another room. Almost all of them were like that. When we arrived at the last room which has more locks than the others, I felt that feeling again. I gulped nervously and kind of afraid but excited at once.

"Such a pure aura..." Gene whispered as if he can't say louder.

Sara was unlocking the door. Lin moved to Naru. "Naru, my shikis seem refused to come into this room." He whispered.

"Is there any fearful thing that made them afraid?" Naru asked.

"I don't think so... Shiki is also a demon. It seems this room has many of pure materials so they are afraid to approach it."

"So we don't need to worry about this room?"

Lin was hesitated but he choosed to nod. "But it won't hurt just to see around." Gene added. "This room gives an aura that I haven't felt it before."

Crank! The locks were falling to the floor. The door was opened. Inside were also some incredible artworks.

"Welcome to Takumi's art collection!" Sara said.

The other stared at it speechless. Well, not all of them were speechless because of the art but because of the room. It was huge unlike the other. The smells were also fresh unlike the ancient smell in another room.

They went to look around but I found many things that caught my attention. It was a white statue of family. It was a man, a woman, and a baby who was on their hands. It gave me a warm and comforting feeling. Another one was violin, it was looked like a normal violin but somehow I can hear the tune from the string played gently. I felt that those artworks gave me a faint feeling when I saw them.

Naru was looking one by one silently, as expected from a genius like him. I looked at the pendant that put organized by its size. It has various shapes of pendants but nothing like mine and Naru's. 'Takumi...' I thought. I remembered about the man on the stairway on the shrine. Was that Takumi's ghost or he himself? Why was he selling this pendant to me? Sara-san made such an effort to collect all the artworks until she used much money just to get one but I just bought this in cheap price. Was it alright to give this pendant to me? What if I didn't take care it well like Sara did?

But he seemed familiar to me. Did I have met him before? Or... I thought deeply, maybe in the dream...

Suddenly I felt something. I turned to my back and saw a man. He was covered with a mist. He kept looking at something, I didn't know what he was doing since the mist was thick. He didn't notice that I can look him. When I went to him, he has vanished.

I looked at the statues there. I wonder which of them the one he stared at was.

Original's pov

Bou-san scratched his head. "I can only say wow for these things..." Houshou said.

"You have no sense of art..." Sara shook her head. She caressed one of the handcraft. "I have seen many arts for my whole life but these are the only one which can make me feel calm when I saw them. Even my son said the same things. That's why I can't forgive anyone who carelessly takes care of Takumi's artwork. Maybe I fall in love with his artworks? But still I love my other collections..."

Naru ignored Sara's rant about the beauty of every single art there. He and Gene examined each artwork.

"**Do you find something?"**Naru asked.

"**No, this place has no ghost and very pure. I don't think any evil spirits can go into these things." **Gene replied while lifting a crystal. **"There's no stain or a scratch here, it's really a perfect one."**

Naru examined the artwork intently. **"I can only say that this Takumi is a great person..."**

"**Whoa, Mai changed you a lot! You can praise someone!"**

"**What the hell! Speaking of Mai, I hardly heard her voice since we arrived here..."**

"**I know you love to hear..." **Gene stopped due the glare of his brother even no one can hear their thought. **"I noticed that. I think something bothering her but she doesn't want to mention it."**

"**That idiot..."**

"**She will tell us when she thinks we need to know."**

"**Yeah, when something already happen to her, she'll tell."**

Gene laughed a bit. **"You're worried about her? Aw, soo sweet..." **Naru answered him with a glare. **"You know, brother. I can read your mind. I know you're hiding your blush behind your glare." **

"**Shit..."**

Mai's pov

I was staring each of the statues intently so that I didn't notice Sara approached me. "Do you like them?" Sara asked.

I jumped in surprise. "Y-Yes... It gave me... umn... warm feeling!" I replied. I slapped myself for being stupid. Warm feeling, huh?

"Hahaha, you're right. When I saw one of his works, it really gave me an indescribable feeling. It seems he made all of these with every single emotion he had. But this one..." Sara took a statue, it was a girl with a long silver hair who was sitting on the something wavy with her black wings folded with something behind her. I can't tell what it is.

"This one has been broken when I bought it. Look at the girl's eyes. Its colors are vanishing, isn't it? And there's something behind her looks like an unfinished work." Sara pointed. "Even the other artworks are flawless, this one..." She said sadly.

I narrowed my eyes to look more clearly. The girl's eyes were colored differently. It was looked very beautiful even this one was imperfect. "Isn't it because of its age?" I asked.

Sara shook her head. "His artwork started to appear about fifteen years ago. It's impossible."

Luella came to us. She examined that statue and sighed. "I can't understand why you do like these things, especially this one. Just throw it away, I really can't get you why do you still keep this one." She said.

"It is rude to say that, Lu. The spirit of these things can hear you, you know." Sara kindly said.

"I don't care about that. You can paint it with another color anyway." She gave the statue back to Sara and went away.

"It's not purely his artwork if I did that..." Sara sighed in disappointment. "I wonder what happened to Lu lately." Sara said when Luella has gone.

I looked at her. "She wasn't usually like that?" I asked.

"Well... she is more... how to say it... a bit annoying. She is easy to be angry and sensitive more than usual. At first I thought that it was she has lost Eugene but since Eugene still alive. I know it isn't but she doesn't want to tell me why."

"I see..."

Naru approached us. "I don't think this place has any problem. My team said that it was pure and no evil spirit can enter this room." He reported. I was about to tell him about that man spirit but Sara interrupted.

"Hey Oliver, don't you think your mom is strange lately?" Sara asked.

Naru thought for a while. "She is always strange." Naru replied.

" Naru! That's rude!" I scolded him.

"But," he ignored me, "she is stranger than usual. Is something happened before she came here?"

"I barely have any idea but... I think it has a matter with your father's job." Sara sighed. She put back the statue gently and turned to Naru.

"Mother has a problem with father's work?" Naru asked in disbelieve.

"Seems like that. I just arrived when I heard Lu shouted that Martin cared his job more than visit his sons. He was scared to admit that he ran away from the reality or something like that. I felt it's not my place to involve so I went home."

Naru ruffled his hair. "So it is not one of their unreasoned fights again..." Naru muttered. "I never saw them fighting seriously before..."

I was uncertain to tell him or not but I'm sure Naru has noticed it. But it won't hurt to try, isn't it? I excused myself and pulled Naru with me. I can't ask him if Sara-san was around. "Naru, don't you think that your mother so rush in this case? She looks very happy when we haven't managed to get anything and... I felt she wants us to fail in this case." I asked worrily.

Naru gave me a smirk. "You've gotten smarter, don't you?" He mocked.

"Eh?" He laughed a bit and went out from the room. "NARU!!!"

Unknown's pov

The boy's spirit told us about those people. We whispered to one another and smiled.

"Found you..." We said.

* * *

Little talk at SPR

Mai was about ready to kill a certain someone in this office right now. 'I wonder who it is', I thought innocently.

The other looked at me and gave a –May you rest in peace- look. I still (tried) to type innocently without looking at my back. Not that I dared to... Ugh, what were these exorcists doing when there's such a evil aura here? Isn't their job to banish these kinds of things?

Tap, tap, tap... I tapped my fingers on the table while thinking about two things. One, how the story will go. Two, how I escape from her wrath.

Omake

Naru and Lin were discussing about that room.

"But it won't hurt just to see around." Gene said. "this room gives an aura that I haven't feel it before. Besides, I can show you how great are my sense of art!"Naru and Lin gave a same glance then sighed. "WHAT ARE THOSE SIGHS FOR!?"

"Don't ask an obvious thing, Gene." Naru said and he went inside.

Gene tried to look all the things in the room. He guessed about one of the artwork to another one while Sara kept disagrees with him. Madoka was laughing to death. Lin has gone out from the room, but the SPR had seen that he was about to burst. Mai thought that Gene also has an ESP that made him always wrong at every guess.

Ayako and Houshou were busy to bicker to pay attention to it. John was agreeing with Sara, not he meant to oppose Gene. He was speaking the truth anyway. Mai was leaning to Naru to support herself because she laughed too much. Naru was still keep his cool attitude despite he wanted to laugh or maybe roll on the floor.

"I bet this is a... a..." Gene tried to guess a painting. It was really indescribable. It was painted with red, yellow, orange, green and purple. "This is an abstract painting! He was thinking of... dawn! It is very beautiful artwork!"

Sara chuckled furiously. "Unfortunately, it was my son's first time to use a watercolor when he was four. That time, he just brushed here and there until the canvas is full of color. He refused to throw it until now to show it to his generation later. It is pure a children work."

Naru went out from the room and quickly went to his room and laughed very hard.

"**I hear you, idiot scientist!!!"**

End of Omake

I felt another one on my right beside the one on my back. How will I get out from this place safe and sound...? Those exorcists were betraying me by going home first so it just four of us since Lin were out.

"Where do you think you want to go, hm?" Gene asked kinda freaking me with so sweet voice when I put my laptop to its bag.

I gulped nervously but turned to him with an innocent smile. "Home, maybe?" I answered.

"So fast?" Mai was also freaking me out with her too sweet voice. It has been 8 PM anyway!!!

"Ugh, I'm going to discuss something with Naru first, kay?" I took my bag and went to Naru's office.

Naru looked up when I entered his office. He pointed at the wall in the corner. There was a curtain that hid an 'emergency exit'. Its color was the same as the wall and it covered very well so people can't tell the different. I asked Naru to build it since I knew Mai and Gene would lock all the way out. "You owe me again." He calmly said while went back to his 'work'.

"Hey, I help you for that 'work', didn't I?" I said while walking to the window.

"Hmph, whatever. Just go before they notice."

"Thanks for your help, Naru!" I jumped down from the window (it's only 3rd floor, don't worry) and arrived with a light tap on the parking lot. I took out my key and went to my car.

But another horror waited for me... (TBC?)

* * *

Thanks to the reviewer:

**Kay **(curious is the thing that make the reader came back!! Isn't it? And no, Luella didn't have a bet with Martin. She had a fight. Not over omellete again of course), **Anonymous **(How about this one? Hope this one also better. Thank you for the review and God bless you too!),**Moons-Chan** ( please don't use that pleading look! Ugh... I'm weak against that... I'll think about helping him... (sigh) Hehe, the room arrangement is quite obvious, I think.), **-Skyz-Angels-** (The next one won't be quick... (felt some glare) I guess...),

**canadianviolet** (Well, considering it is Gene...  
Gene: Don't worry, my little brother won't kill me because he loves his brother so much (in brother way, he's not a gay)  
Me: or so he said. And his friend...  
Kazahaya: Sister love is incridible, isn't it?  
Me: I think he said brother, not sister  
Kazahaya and Gene: You're really my friend!  
Me and Ryou: sigh-)

**Strawberry_Hikari_008XD**

Me: I really don't mind about the length. You can review as long as you want, as many as you want, It's up to you! I was only amazed, that's all. No harm. Oh, I just realize that Airi-chan has the same name as Mai's mother here.  
Kazahaya: Did I read a pervert and Mai in the same line there?  
Ryou: Just your imagination, back to your work!  
Me: Tsk tsk, Evil is not good, you know. (The other gave me a tired look- look at yourself before you say something, Ao-)  
Kazahaya: I sense something wrong in that review. I felt uneasy...  
Me and Ryou: No, it's nothing.  
Gene: Wow, Ryuu-kun, are you already tired of living? I praise you to dare to (read the sentence)  
Me and Ryou: Oh no...  
Kazahaya: Where is that Ryuu person live!!! I'll (violance word, sensored) and then (violance word, sensored) AND (whoa, deadly sentence he had, also sensored)  
Ryou: Sorry about that. (take something as fast as a light and when we turned at our back, Kazahaya was knocked out.)  
Gene: You know, sometimes I thought that you give to much ability to Ryou.  
Me: I thought about that too... Oh, rest in peace, Ryuu-kun. I don't mind if you came to review as a ghost! (continue my conversation with Gene)


	6. Chapter 6

Glance at the right and left... I'm back from my trip. (feel some glare) And I will go to school tomorrow so I won't have many time to... (earned some bad auras like someone was put a spell on me). Well, I tried my best, kay?

Happy reading and happy new year 2009!

* * *

Chap 6

Unknown's pov

I am imperfect. I should be perfect! I bring a shame to my creator. I don't deserve to exist any longer but I can just disappear like this! I still haven't found the answer!

No, I can just disappear like this. I looked at the man's spirit, my creator spirit who was still wandering around. I can't make him restless like this. He said something to me but I can't hear him but I know what he wanted to say. He wants me to be perfect like my siblings.

Be "Flawless" like my other siblings.

I opened my eyes. My right eyes were light green while the other one was light red. I opened my black wings out.

"Just wait, master... I'll definitely be 'Flawless' like you want. I'll never let anyone insult you because of me. I, Noir, definitely will be something for you to be prouded with."

Another unknown's pov

Found her! Found her! Found her! That damned woman! How dare she took those strange people here! She was really asked for a fight!

"What should we do?" The younger asked.

"We can kill her if we want. It's easy to kill her!" The other said.

"No, we have vowed to 'him'." We answered.

"I... will take the responsibility." Noir said.

We shook. "No, we won't sacrifice any of us." We said.

"Why don't you let her? You know, she picks a fight with us because of her. Why don't you let Noir to give her a lesson?" One of us said.

We were silenced for a while. Some of us agreed. Noir bowed at us. "I'll take care the woman, that Luella Davis." Noir said.

Mai's pov

I was still feeling strange since our tour in Sara's house. I felt like being watched. I saw some ghosts floated around but I knew that it wasn't them. But I was very alerted to their presence. It made me uneasy. Masako and Gene who are a medium said that they won't cause any harm but... Maybe I really thought too much. Was it because my lack of sleep?

When we arrived at the base, Naru told us to work. Bou-san, Gene and I will check for the temperature and plug the camera. Ayako, Masako and John will ask more detail to the inhabitants of this house. Luella, Sara, and Madoka were going to somewhere and wouldn't be back for a while which was meant a lot to Naru. Luella was giving a pressure to Naru a lot.

Bou-san took a lead for the way while Gene looked around. I checked the temperature but it wasn't much different. Well, it was a bit below normal since it is winter. But it was quite warm.

"Is it alright, Lin-san?" I asked through the microphone.

"Please move it to the right... yes, that's good." Lin replied.

Houshou took the last camera for the hallway in the third floor. "Man, that was tiring! This house is really huge!" He complained.

"With a lot of ghosts too, I can't tell which one is the source..." Gene said while looking at the blueprint of the house.

I stopped when we crossed the Takumi's artwork's room. I thought I heard something. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my hearing. There're a lot of voices, but I knew something was different from the other.

Gene tapped my shoulder. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

My concentration was broken. I looked back at the door then shook my head. Uh, I really need to sleep. I felt light now. "Just my imagination..." I answered quickly so he won't worry about me.

"You can tell us, we trust you." Bou-san added. He knew I was bothered by something.

"Well..." I started, "I felt like being watched and... hearing something..."

The two tried to look around. "Well, I heard many sounds and it makes my ears hurt..." Gene said and laughed.

"I only hear some whispers and I also felt something watching us..." Bou-san added.

"It is only the ghost of the people who gone missing." Gene answered and pointed the place to put that camera.

I knew they wouldn't understand what I meant. I was deep in my thought. No, it was different. It was not the ghosts who were appearing and vanishing. I was certain of that but I can't describe it. Bou-san plugged the camera. I leaned to the wall near the stair while trying to give the better explanation.

"y..." I jumped in surprise. I looked at Gene and Bou-san but they were talking to Naru through the microphone. They didn't notice that voice. Weird, it was not the voice I searched but it sounded very clear than the other voice. But I started to feel uneasy. Something...

Suddenly a woman, or a woman ghost to be exact, appeared from the ceiling. She was very thin and white like a corpse. I haven't had any time to respond when she pushed me. I lost my balance and fall from the stair. Before I went unconscious, I heard her voice. "Why?" That ghost said.

Unknown's pov

"It's her." We said to each other. "It's her, it's her, it's her. It's the girl that was also been told."

We kept follow her without let ourselves be noticed by some other strange people who were around her. They weren't a normal people, we knew it. That Luella Davis, we hate her!

"Oh no, someone has to notice that! Why those strange people didn't notice it yet! Or they can't sense it? Are you sure they are really have a special power?"

"Or we thought too high about them and the reality they are just some dummies?"

The elderly sighed heavily. "Well, seems like we have no option. We also can drive them away if they were really just some fakes." They said.

Original pov

Naru noticed that Mai, Houshou and Gene were slower than they need to. He sighed.

"Can you all be faster, slowpoke?" Naru mocked his brother while reading his black book.

"Shut up, idiot scientist. Mai keeps feeling uneasy. You said that she has Extra-sensory perception, weren't you? I think we should pay attention to how she felt." Gene reasoned.

Naru turned to the monitor. "What did she say?"

"She said that we are being watched. She also said that she heard something..."

Naru opened the speaker and listened to the room where the three were stopped at. Indeed there were some voices, he turned the camera to the thermal view. There were a lot ghosts around them. But Gene should have been aware about that.

"So?"Naru asked.

"Well, I can't say she worried too much or not... If it is not dangerous, she won't too aware li—"

"Gene?"

"I felt something... nasty aura... I think Mai was right. Noll, change to the thermal view and listen carefully."

Naru looked at the temperature and listened carefully. He didn't find any change. Gene was more uneasy as he felt a malicious aura surround him. He turned when he heard Naru's voice which was calling for Mai. He looked at Mai who was falling from the stair with a ghost who grabbed her shoulders.

Houshou ran to her. 'I'm not gonna make it!' He thought but he still hoped that he will. If Mai fall with that position, her head would be crashed and...

Naru ran out from the base and headed to the third floor with Lin behind him. "Mai..." He whispered.

When he arrived at the place, he found that the ghost was burned by a white flame. It screamed loudly and made a painful voice. "What is that..." He ran up to the stair and found Mai was on someone's hand.

Rei took Mai carefully in his hands. "Oh, long time no see... I guess...." He greeted.

"How can you... Mai!" Naru ran to her.

"She's just fainted due the shock. Let her rest and she'll be alright." Rei looked around, when he was sure no one looked at him, he moved his mouth and followed Naru to the base.

The other who returned to the base was shocked to see Rei. "Who is he?" Masako asked.

Rei put Mai on the couch gently and stood next to the couch. "I'm the..." Rei sighed. "I'm Rei. Mai's new spirit guide." He gave a glance to Gene.

"How could you..." Madoka was cut off by Naru.

"Gene, do you feel anything different when the ghost appeared?" Naru asked.

"... I said I felt nasty aura and it began to grow now. But it was so sudden and I don't know how it appeared and why it attacked Mai?" Gene said.

Ayako checked on Mai while glanced warily at Rei. "Should we perform an exorcism there?" John asked.

"If you want to banish that ghost, you don't need to. I have killed that pathetic woman ghost." Rei mentioned expressionless.

Masako was surprised. "What do you mean by 'kill'?" She asked with her hand on her mouth.

"It will disappear both from this world or that world. It turned to nothing."

"How dare you to do that! That spirit..."

"That spirit is a woman whose husband was taken by her own beloved sister. She killed her sister and her beloved person and did suicide. So what? I don't care and I don't want to care. It wanted to kill Mai and I won't let it."

"But kill it from both world is!"

"is?" Rei gave Masako a cold stare. Suddenly his body became mist and slowly disappeared. "Oliver Davis, I haven't forgotten your vow that day and I still keep it. Have a nice day, SPR." He said and vanished.

Masako fall into her knees. "Masako-san!" John rushed to her side to comfort her.

"I don't know how to say it but I really felt uneasy around him. He looks like throwing daggers at me with his cold stare." Houshou admitted.

"His aura... is also... like saying I can kill you anytime I want..." Masako said while shaking badly.

Gene and Naru were staring at each other, that were what the other seen. They were talking at each other through their mind.

"Strange, I didn't feel like the other. I think Rei is doing nothing wrong." Gene said.

"...Actually I felt the same as you." Naru answered.

Gene sighed. "I can't get this! Why I can't felt that spirit's evil aura before but now it kept growing like a mad! It just... like there's something which made their aura vanished and it disappearing now." Gene ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Mai..."

"Noll, it's not your fault."

"But if I didn't send her, she won't..."

"Noll, we didn't expect this. Hara-san and I have the same idea that they won't hurt us. If there was the one who can be blamed, it is me. I am beside her but I can do nothing."

"No, Gene. It's not your fault."

"Nor yours, Noll..."

"Now, you said that the aura is growing?"

"Yup, it looks like surrounding the whole house..."

Suddenly Luella barked in. "Is Mai alright? I heard Madoka said Mai is being attacked!" Luella panically said. She found Mai unconscious on the couch and immediately rushed to her side. "Mai? Mai!"

Ayako patted her shoulder. "It's alright, she's just fainted." Ayako reassured.

Luella was silenced while looking at Mai worrily. Sara smiled at that scene. 'This Lu is more like the usual Lu, Kind and Caring woman.' Sara thought. She left the room for preparing the other thing.

"It's decided! Mai and I will in the same room!" Luella suddenly exclaimed.

"HE!?" The SPR team shouted in unison, (except Naru, Gene and Lin).

Naru and Gene slapped their forehead in unison. Oh, how they hate this one.

In the dream (Mai's pov)

I saw a woman. She was brushing her hair while another woman fixing her wedding dress. They were quite similar but the woman who was fixing the dress wear maid's uniform.

"How do I look, sis?" The one who used wedding dress said.

Her sister looked at her and gave a warm smile. "You're amazing." She replied.

That woman gave her sister a mocking smile. Her sister went back to her work. That woman held up her sister's chin. "Are you jealous, sis?" She asked with a smirk.

Her sister laughed. "Why should I?" she asked innocently. A man came into that room. Clearly, he was the husband to be of that bride. He walked to his wife to be proudly.

That woman kissed the man in front of her sister as if she mocked her. But her sister was keep smiling and that made her pissed.

That woman let him go and hugged him. "Ne, you asked me whether I'm jealous or not, did you?" Her sister asked.

They looked at her who held something behind her. I started to feel uneasy. "No... No..." I whispered.

"Congratulations, you are right." She said and stabbed both of them.

"NO!!!" I shouted. Someone hugged me to block of the view. "NO! NO! STOP!" I tried to run to her but he prevented me to do that.

The sister laughed maniacally while kept stabbing the dead body. Suddenly a girl appeared, she was flying on the air with her black wings. She said something to the sister. The sister looked at her and back to the corpses. "...Why?" She said and stabbed her own heart.

"NO!!!" I screamed.

"It's already happened, Mai. You can do anything about that." Rei calmly said.

"BUT!"

That winged girl said something inaudible and turned at us. She bowed and vanished.

"Who is that girl?" I asked while crying. "Why she did something like that?"

Rei wiped my tear with his thumb. "She didn't do anything to that girl. She, Noir, is just asking the question, the question which she has asked since she was built." Rei explained.

"What kind of question?" I started to calm down.

"It is..." Rei silenced for a while. "I won't tell you, Mai. You should find out by yourself."

I stared at Rei's eyes. It looked sad but also serious. I thought that he knew the girl and the creator more than just one of his knowledge. I nodded and felt myself faded.

Original's pov still on the dream.

Rei walked straight to the darkness. The ground made a wave as he stepped on it. He arrived at the pond and looked up to the dark sky. The pond under him changed into a view of a man who held a phone.

Rei sat down at the pond and looked at the man, he talked a lot to him and laughed once a while even Rei didn't reply much. "Don't you mad at me?" Rei suddenly asked.

He laughed a bit. "No, I can't mad at you." He answered. "Maybe I should be grateful to you than being mad at you. It's not only because you granted my wish, it's also about the price you told me to pay. I enjoy it."

Rei smiled. "Are you sure that you enjoy it? I know that you are fighting over that 'price'."

"Yes, except that fighting of course. But she will understand. She is a kind woman after all."

Rei laughed a bit. "You're really a good person." Rei praised.

"I felt proud to be praised by spirit of nothing. Oh, I forgot. Your name is Rei, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Martin Davis..."

* * *

Little talk at SPR

In this cold and quiet winter, it will be great to stay warmed under the kotatsu. Yes, it is. But I can't do that because...

Recap:

Another horror waited me. It was...

Kazahaya was sitting on the passenger sear beside me. "Hey, Ao! It's nice to see you!" He greeted.

I dropped my key instantly. How can he get to my car when I have locked it!

He took my key and gave it to me. "You are missing for a while, I'm quite worried! Now I want to stay at your place! Let's go home!" He was strangely too cheerful than usual. No, it was not strange. I perfectly knew the reason. I took my cell-phone and turned the engine on.

Kazahaya whistled happily beside me. The person on the other line received the phone. I didn't say anything and turned off the phone.

When we arrived at my home, Kazahaya jumped out from the car and...

Be caught by Ryou with a black and red colored chain. "You only done half of it, don't try to run, Kazahaya Shachou-SAMA." Ryou said with a smile.

"HOW COULD YOU KNOW..." Kazahaya stopped. He remembered that he was whistling when I phoned someone. "Ao! You traitor!!!"

"Sorry, I already said to Ao first that –try to help him, you'll know what will I dare to do to you- and Ao approved to help me. Ne, Ao-chan?" He said with such an unpredictable voice that made the chill run down my spine.

Omake

"y..." I jumped in surprise. I looked at Gene and Bou-san but they were talking to Naru throught the microphone. They didn't notice that voice. Weird, it was not the voice I searched but it sounded very clear than the other voice.

Suddenly a woman, or a woman ghost to be exact, appeared from the ceiling. She was very thin and white like a corpse. I was about to be unconscious. I heard her voice "Pee-ka-boo!" and my eyes and mouth widely opened.

End of Omake.

When they have gone, I went into my house and sighed. Why did everyone become easy to ang... My instinct told me not to open the door because of something.

Maybe I should stay at my other house...

Before I turned to my back, the door was opened to show Mai and Gene were waiting for me with Naru gave an expressionless face like saying –don't ask me-.

"Damn that Kazahaya..." I muttered.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewer:**-Skyz-Angels-** (Hehe, I'll try to make their scene more), **Moons-Chan** (Won't tell you whether it works or not!), **Anonymous** (tell me when you find anywhere wrong again, okay? God bless you too!), **canadianviolet** (You wrong this time hehehe...They were talking about Lu! What will they done to her? (give a mystery themed background music))

**Strawberry_Hikari_008XD**

Me: Err.... sorry for the late? Well it's not so late anyway (stubborn mode on) and Hey Kaoru-kun!!  
Ryou: Forgive her, she immediately update it after went home.  
Kazahaya: This time I'll help you because you take me to the onsen (Hot spring)!  
Me: Speaking of the onsen, I won't take you there again!!!  
Kazahaya: (didn't hear it) It was nice!  
Ryou: We went to the onsen with many types of water (Ex: honey spring, coffee spring, herbal spring, etc)  
Gene: and Kazahaya almost drank those up if we didn't look at him.  
Me: I wonder how stupid he can be! Who would drink the hot water which was used for the onsen!?  
Kazahaya: It smells nice so...  
Ryou, Gene, me: sigh... forget it...  
Me: Oh about that mail, I didn't understand how to write it. 2008 or 208? Why don't you add mine instead? Do you have Yahoo messenger? I'll glad to chat with you there. I'll consider to put you guys up to my story. If you guys didn't have, just send me a mail, kay?  
Kazahaya: Add it at **seven_oceanstars **at yahoo dot com  
Gene: (whispering) Kaoru-kun, I don't have to be sent to the hospital because I have many friends here who always help me to avoid Kazahaya for reading those things.  
All: see you! (Kazahaya: Gene, did you say something at the end? Gene: Nope, it just one of your imagination (Wink innocently))

**Kasuga Raito**

Aoi: Miss you too (Your review!!!) And yup, I felt something cold and evil and... eerie feeling... (mine is also dry and wet season only). Was it because I updated so late?  
Kazahaya: My friend!!! (cry like a waterfall) I haven't finished from my work!!! Help me please!!  
Ryou: If you have time to cry, do your work! (I wonder what that black and red chain made from)  
Gene: (look away, Ryou is scary)  
Aoi: I thought that outside was sunny. And with the global warming, shouldn't it will be hot instead of cold? Ugh, I don't want to know. I only can tell you to be careful because we don't know what will happen, don't we? (looked at Kazahaya who were chained on the chair, looked at the window and the door which were installed with traps) I also should be careful here... Sigh...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, anyone had got their result card? I would in short time and I was quite nervous. If I failed even one, I'll threatened to get my animes, mangas and laptop sealed up. Sigh...

Oh well, Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 7

Mai's pov

When I was awakened, I heard Naru, Gene and Luella's voices. They were arguing over something. I sat up but the other didn't notice me since they were too focused to the quarrel.

"Why I can't stay with her!" Luella said angrily.

Naru and Gene sighed in unison. "She is targeted, mother! We should let someone strongest in our team to protect her!" Naru argued. Were they talking about me?

Luella folded her arms. "She can stay with me! I take some protections from British branch!" She said.

"It still hasn't enough to ensure that Mai will be alright! Didn't Akemi-san say that father sent team also vanished! They also should have been taken those protections! That meant that the protections didn't work against this case!"

"Uhuh..." Luella said sadly. "You didn't even think of your mother!" I saw Luella's hands were trembling. I felt bad to Luella but... I'm sure either Gene or Naru are also thought about her. She was agitated of something. She couldn't think clearly. "You are also... You are also heartless like Martin!" Luella shouted.

Naru was taken back by surprise. "Wha-" Gene cut him off.

"MOTHER!" Gene shouted angrily. I never heard Gene shouted before. The other was also speechless. "I don't understand what happen with you and father but don't insult father like that! What happened to you with you anyway! The way you acted now is not like the usual mother I know!" Gene shouted in one breath.

Luella gasped. She looked away as her tear threatened to fall. The atmosphere was really gloomy.

I thought that it was enough. Both of them were panicked, even Naru who was always calm and collected seemed confused. Lin and Madoka were looking at each other while trying to think of something to stop them before it gone overboard. Not to say Bou-san, Masako, Ayako, or John can do anything about that.

"I think it's alright to have Luella-san as my roommate, Naru, Gene." I said.

They looked at me in surprise. They didn't notice that I have awakened and heard their quarrel after all.

"But Mai..." Naru hesitated.

"It's not like the ghost will always chase me and we have the British charm and Ayako's charm. We have nothing to worry... And... um... I can protect both of us with the spell which Ayako has taught to me..." I reasoned.

"..." Naru didn't say anything but I knew he was thinking deeply about it since Gene was looking at him in worry. I didn't want to make him sad too but Luella-san was also...

Luella hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Mai-chan! You're the best daughter in law!!" She said.

I blushed lightly. Naru ruffled his hair and sighed. I gave him a look that it would be alright... I hope.

"Okay, I understand..." Naru said in defeat.

Naru finally set our room in front of his, Gene and Lin's room also between Bou-san and John's room and Ayako, Masako, and Madoka's room. Naru was about to set us with Madoka but Luella demanded to let us alone.

Masako lifted her sleeve to her hand. "Even I hate to say it, Rei won't let anything happened to Mai so we shouldn't worry too much..." Masako said. The other tensed as if it was a taboo topic.

I vaguely remembered that the ghost was engulfed by a white flame and disappeared. Rei ever told me that his flame will turn anything to nothing.

I can't blame Rei since he tried to protect me but... "Speaking of which... I have a dream..." I said.

They turned their attention at me. "I saw... that woman... she has a twin, her twin stole her beloved man from her right in front of her eyes. She stabbed both of them..." I clenched my hand at the memory.

"And doing suicide, Rei has told us." Bou-san spitted bitterly.

I was quite amazed that Rei wanted to tell them. "He has told you? About Noir too?" I asked.

"Noir?" They asked.

That meant no then... "Noir, she is a beautiful girl with black wings and long purple dress with long silver blue hair." I tried to describe the winged girl. "She said something to the woman before she killed... her...self..." I shook my head.

Naru and Gene were deep in their thought. Sara and Ruka came in. "Sorry to interrupt you but the dinner is ready. I think it's enough for today." Sara said.

We agreed to stop the investigation until then. After the dinner, the boys would look after the monitor while the girls let to rest because of Madoka and Luella scolded them when the girls got their part to look the monitor. They complained about girl's beauty sleep, etc.

At night, Naru escorted me to the bedroom. He was still irritated.

"Naru." I smiled at him.

Naru pulled me close. "If something happened to either of you, run to my room." He said.

I giggled. "You're worried about your mother too, aren't you?" I asked.

"Of course! Who wouldn't worry about that stupid mother? And the way she acted now is clearly showed that she is in a big trouble. My parents were never got into a real fight so I don't know what to do." Naru confessed. "I'm hopeless."

I put my hand on Naru's hand. "I didn't remember much about my parents." I said. "I heard a lot from Nii-san but still, their face, their attitude, their personality, also the memory about them... I barely can remember about it."

"I'm sorry, Mai. I shouldn't..."

I put my finger on his lip. "You know, Naru? I remember Nii-san ever told me that my parents also had a serious fight. That time, I was three years old. I went to them and stayed with both of them. When I was with them, they wouldn't shout. They wouldn't use any bad words. Then after a while they would forgive each other and gave me a kiss." I said. "They would say that for me, they won't fight anymore because they won't give me a bad memory. They want to be the best parent I ever have and they have successes." I smiled at my memory.

Naru lifted my hand gently and kissed it. "Thank you,Mai." He said and smiled. I replied his smile.

We arrived in front of our room. Naru told me to go in first. When we opened the door, Luella was on the phone talking with someone. She looked very angry but sad at once. "Martin, I hate you!" Luella shouted and turned off the phone. She threw the poor cell-phone to the bed and cried. "I hate you..." She sobbed. "Why did you do that, Martin..."

"Mother..." Naru said.

Luella turned to him in surprise just as Naru was surprised by the fighting. He never thought that his parents would have a serious fight. Luella ran to Naru and hugged him. Naru hugged her back and patted her back. Luella broke into tears again. Gene who was came out because the telepathy and mind reading joined the scene. I slowly came out from the room and closed the door. After a while, Naru and Gene came out and let me in. Luella was sleeping on her bed. The two went back to their room with a serious face. I hoped it would be alright.

_In the dream_

_I was on the bed. I know it was night because outside was very dark. I heard the door was opened. 'Maybe Mimi was going to bathroom.' I thought. _

_I was facing the wall and opened my eyes. I saw some black feathers falling from the ceiling. I looked up and saw a girl. I was too afraid to her. She spoke something to me but I didn't want to hear it. _

"_GO AWAY, DEMON!" I shouted._

_She silenced and put her hand in front of me. "You'll be the demon then, Sayako-san." _

_I felt like being pulled, I screamed in fear._

_End of dream._

I awoke because of someone calling for me. I looked at Luella. Her eyes showed worry. I was panting lightly. "Are you alright, Mai?" She asked. She wiped my sweat and gave me a drink.

I drank it hardly because my whole body was shaking badly. "I..."

"You looked uneasy so I try to wake you up. When you screamed, I got freaked too... Do you have a nightmare or something?" She asked. "Don't worry, I have called Noll so..."

I sat up and trembled. I hugged myself but it can't stop the trembling. Naru came in with Gene and Lin. He went to me and hugged me gently. "It's alright, Mai. I'm here..." He whispered.

I buried my head on Naru's chest. I breathed his scent. It really calmed me a lot.

I pulled away after a while. "I'm alright, thank you, Naru." I smiled at him and he gave his rare smile at me that made me blush.

Naru was silenced for a while but his eyebrows crunched. He looked away but I thought... Naru blushed!? "Now, did you dream something?" Naru asked, it looked like he wanted to change the topic. Gene, who was behind him, laughed a bit.

I nodded. "I think it was Sayako-san's memory when she was taken." I told them about my dream. Lin has typed all of it.

When I was about to back to sleep, "Mai, don't sleep again except you want to be a pig." Naru insulted. I just realized that it was six in the morning. I blushed. Naru stood up and went to the door. "Oh, and don't forget my tea." Then he closed the door.

"That tea addicted Narcissist..." Gene patted my shoulder and laughed.

Original's pov

Rei looked at the scene and chuckled. "I think I have done something bad." He said. He looked at Mai who was going to that room. She, Houshou and John were told to find anything that looked like that girl. Rei sighed. "It can't be helped then..." He slowly drowned by the water. He looked at Houshou and John who were joining Mai to look at that room once again. Ruka opened the door and guarded from the door.

John walked to Mai silently. "Is there something bothering you, Mai?" John asked.

Mai nodded. "I felt nostalgic. Strange, isn't it?" Mai laughed.

"Nostalgic?"

Mai tilted her head to the side to think the right explanation. "Like I know these things before... Maybe like Déjà vu?"

"Maybe you have seen these things on your dream." John said.

"...I don't know. I can't remember it...But..."

"But?" John started to be curious.

"..." Mai shook her head. "Never mind, I just thought too much..."

Rei quietly floated on the corner of the room. 'As I have expected...' He thought. 'Anyway, I think that it won't be able to hold it anymore.'

When John was about to asking her further, they heard a loud rapping voice. They immediately went out from that room and searched the source of the sound. Ruka locked the room and followed them. The sound was come from the second floor on the dining room. Some maids were on the corner together in fear.

Masako and Ayako arrived after them. Masako gasped. "The spirits are going berserk..." She whispered. "Such anger, how I could didn't feel it sooner..."

The things were floating dangerously. Mai felt a sharp pain on her head.

"Give my body back!" "I want to go back!" "My son! I have to see him!" "Mother!" And many others sounds were entering her and Masako's ear painfully while the other can only heard some strange whisper and eerie sounds.

"Stop! STOP! STOP!!!" Masako shouted. The three exorcists were chanting their spells. "NO! Stop it! You'll hurt all of them!"

"But what should we do!" Ayako frustrated said.

"... If we banished them, they would die. But if we didn't, they would attack... It's a tough choice." Houshou took a stance to defend the people in the room.

Mai shook her head. Her hands were closing her ears. "Stop it! I don't like this..." She cried.

"Mai, Masako, are you alright?" John asked in worry.

The door was reopened by the twin, Luella, Lin, and Madoka. The spirit immediately rushed to them. "Watch out!" Masako warned.

Lin formed a barrier and Madoka took out some protection charms. Naru was looking at the situation. Gene tried his best to stand up. He was also heard those painful voice.

Unknown's pov

We were watching from the outside. "Uh, will they alright? I mean uh..." The younger uneasily said.

We didn't say anything and just stayed there and watched them struggling to protect their friends and evading the attack from those spirits.

"Humans are pathetic." We sighed. It wouldn't be any problem even something happened to them but we have been asked by the others not to hurt that girl and Akemi Sara. If we let it further, they would get hurt. "Let's go and threat them not to go back." We said. But before we went to them, 'he' came and shook his head.

"Stay and watch." 'He' said.

Original's pov

"Bou-san! Use your spells to calm them!" Naru commanded.

"But if I did that, the other will!" Houshou protested.

Ayako formed a seal. "Go, I will take over the protection for them!" She said.

"Ugh... Okay! I'll leave this to you, Aya-chan!"

Ayako built a barrier while Houshou chanted a spell to calm them down. But the spirits were too strong and Ayako's barrier was almost been broken. Rei came down from the air. He formed a white flame on his hand without any guilt or anything else.

"No! Rei, don't do that! They are still alive somewhere!" Mai pleaded.

Rei looked at those spirits. "These spirits have lost their hope to find their body. Humans are greedy. They don't care whatever method they used just for keep alive. They want to use any human body for their soul. That is including yours, Mai." Rei shot back. "I can't let it happen. I have my contract with your mother to protect you, no matter what."

Houshou started to sweat. He wanted to say something but he can't stop his chant or all the attempt the other has made for him will be gone for nothing.

"Please wait a bit longer! Wait until Houshou finished his chant! He will calm those spirits!" Ayako spoke in Houshou's behalf.

"If he fails, that may cost your body and soul too, woman." Rei said.

"I trust him with all my heart! He can do that in time!" Ayako defended Houshou.

Rei silenced for a while. 'I looked like a bad person here...' He thought playfully. 'I know that spell. I don't think he can chant it fast enough before that woman's barrier broken completely. Ah, who cares anyway...?'

"REI!" Mai shouted. She knew it was painful to wait. Her ears were throbbing as if it wants to explode anytime but she also didn't want the other became a victim because of her.

The fire was becoming bigger and whiter. Rei heard another 'crack' voice on the barrier and he has run out of patience.

Suddenly the window behind Rei was opened and a hawk appeared. It flied around Rei and a chain appeared and bound him completely. The fire was vanished. "What the..." Rei said in surprise.

Another hawk appeared and mended up Ayako's barrier. Rei tried to break free but the chain was holding him tight enough to him for making any move.

"This chain..." Rei whispered in disbelieve.

Houshou finished the chant and the spirits were calming down. They floated again like before. The hawk which mended up the barrier disappeared. They took a deep breath in relief.

"I feel sick..." Gene, Masako and Mai said.

Naru chuckled and helped his brother to stand up. John helped Masako while Ayako helped Mai.

The hawk who bound Rei was flying away from him and the chain disappeared. Rei sighed in irritation. "I know you're there." He said.

Two men appeared behind them. The hawk rested on his shoulder. "A bad spirit should be punished, I guess." He said.

Rei leaned to the window. "I praise you for your brave to bind me, Yamada Ryoutarou." Rei replied.

Ryoutarou and Kazahaya smiled. "Good evening." They greeted.

Unknown's pov

"They are not just some dummies." We said. We floated around the house and mended up the barrier that we ripped up.

* * *

Little talk at SPR

Sulk sulk sulk...

"Hey, can you stop sitting and sulking in the corner like that and come to join us here?" Bou-san asked.

Sulk sulk sulk...

"Uh, maybe they were busy... maybe..." John uncertainly said.

Sulk sulk...

"Aw, come on. They will come back to read or review so you can stop sulking there. There still some of them anyway" Ayako said.

Um...

"Ao-chan, here's your drink!" Mai tried to cheer me up.

...

"Maybe they got bored of your story!" Kazahaya bluntly said.

The other hit him in unison. 'As we are almost cheered her up!!!' They thought.

"Yes, because you have joined up the story, Kazahaya." Ryou said expressionlessly.

"That's rude!!!" He complained and walked out to chase Ryou.

I stood up and walked to the couch. "So it has been a long time since we play that one." Ayako suggested.

I nodded. I bet it was twenty. Ayako bet it was ten. Bou-san bet it was thirty. John who was dragged to this game guessed five. The time will over at 5 o clock.

We counted it silently since they came. After they went to somewhere at 5, we opened our result.

"I win, it is twenty three and my guess is the most near to the result!" I exclaimed. "Now, where should we go... It will be treated anyway..." I opened my notebook.

Ayako and Bou-san were grumbling unhappily. John only laughed sheepishly.

"Who ever thought that Naru will ask Mai to bring the tea it that much!" Ayako protested.

"Bet is a bet, Ayako-san! Let's go!!" We went out from the office.

In Lin's office, Lin smiled in amusement. Beside him was a paper which a '23' written on it.

**Omake**

I buried my head on Naru's chest. I breathed his scent. It really calmed me a lot.

Suddenly Naru jerked up and glared at his brother. "Shut up, stupid medium!" He said aloud.

"GENE!" Luella hit his head. "You ruined the sweet moment!"

Gene laughed. "Sorry, I can't help it." Gene said. "But I only said to kiss her then..."

"STOP! Don't say it any further or I'll throw you to the pool!" Naru threatened.

"Aye aye sir..." Lin shook his head but inside he smiled at this family's antique.

End of **Omake**

* * *

** Many thanks to the reviewer: Strawberry_Hikari_008XD** (Um, promotion there? Haha, anyway sorry because I replied short because it's in the middle of night and I'm going to school tomorrow because of something. Next one will be longer!), **Kay** (Hehe, Rei will get more role here. Curious? Well... I like make people more curious!!! (Devil wing!!)),** -****Skyz-Angels-** (Kazahaya and Ryou are also appeared now! Wow, things started to be more complicated, don't you think?)

Do you like the Mai x Naru's scene there? (wink!)


	8. Chapter 8

Sigh, I guess I failed in my math test. Not because it was so hard but because I forgotten how to do that question wven I have practiced many times. People said that practice makes perfect, didn't it?

Happy reading!!

* * *

Chap 8

The other looked at the new comers. "Kazahaya-nii? Ryou-kun?" Mai asked in a small voice. Her ears were buzzing badly and her head was hurt. Kazahaya and Ryoutarou smiled at her.

Sara and Ruka came to see the ruckus. The maids were still in the corner hugging each other in fear. "Tsukiyomi-san, Yamada-san!" Sara said in surprise. Sara took a peak to the room and immediately knew the matter. "Uh, I'm sorry for the ruckus..." She apologized. "You have through a long way to come here but I can't welcome you..."

"We don't mind, Akemi-sama." Ryoutarou cut her. "Shouldn't you look at them first? We can wait."

Sara and Ruka went into the room. "Take Mai and Hara-san to the base. Matsuzaki-san, check the maids there. Bou-san and Madoka, help her." Naru commanded.

Ayako and Houshou didn't say anything and did their boss' order. Although both of them were still thinking about the recent accident, their attitude was same as always. Naru could see the awkwardness between the two so he put Madoka with them. The other went to the base. The three were rested on each coach. Masako was almost vomited. Mai was leaning to the couch behind her. Gene was rubbing his temple to ease the headache.

Lin and Naru immediately checked the record of the camera in that kitchen. Kazahaya and Ryoutarou excused themselves to do something. Rei didn't say anything. He just leaned near the couch which Mai rested on. Luella was worried about his child and also Mai. She clenched her hand and glanced at something secretly.

Kazahaya and Ryoutarou came back to the room and checked them. Sara and Ruka came with some towels and some bowls of cold water. "I have heard what happened to you. I hope this can help you." She said and offered the towel to them.

John took the towel and the bowl to Masako and helped her to put it on her forehead. Masako thanked him. Kazahaya and Ryoutarou also took one. Ryoutarou helped Gene while Kazahaya helped Mai.

"I'm sorry, Tsukiyomi-san, Yamada-san. I don't expect this occurrence. I deeply apologized." Sara said.

Kazahaya and Ryoutarou smiled at her. "You don't have to apologize, Akemi-sama. We don't mind. Besides, these people have helped us too." Kazahaya very politely said.

"Are they? What a coincidence!"

Kazahaya smiled innocently while Ryoutarou sighed heavily. When Sara and Ruka came out, Kazahaya laughed. "How is it, Ryou?" He grinned. "I have acted like a professional director, haven't I?"

"Gene, you look so pale. Are you alright?" Ryoutarou ignored Kazahaya in purpose.

Gene smiled. "To be tended by a man is a bit creepy." He joked.

"I'm sorry that I'm not a woman." Ryoutarou said sarcastically. "Do you want me to call one of your fans to tend you?"

Gene cringed. "No, thanks. I don't want to meet them either. Last time when I met them, I almost was being abducted."

They glanced at Kazahaya who were mumbling something and laughed silently.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Mai asked.

"Of course to see you!" Kazahaya said. "I..."

Ryoutarou interrupted him. "We are taking our client's demand. Akemi Sara-sama asked the Tsukiyomi Corporation to buy the green dragon's jar which was in the meeting room. There was two of it. Actually she asked to buy both of them but Shou-sama didn't allow any. She pressured us with a lot of business projects and a lot of money, Also a lot of phone calls and a lot of letters. Not to mention, she sent almost three people a day when we have breakfast, lunch break and dinner." Ryoutarou explained.

They all sweat dropped. "In the end, Shou-sama allowed to sell her one of it and when Kazahaya knew that you all here, he volunteered to take it to her personally." Ryoutarou finished.

"Green dragon's jar?" Luella asked.

Ryoutarou shrugged. "We don't know for the details. But it was there ever since we have entered the corporation. It is believed to bring prosperity and success." He said.

"So, what case is this?" Kazahaya asked. "Maybe I can help! I have known these people since I was young."

Naru ignored them. He was still checking on the monitor and the sound with the lowest sound. Neither Lin answered him.

Gene laughed a bit and pressed the cold towel to his forehead. The other didn't seem want to explain to him either. Kazahaya sighed sadly and sulked.

Mai patted his shoulder. "I will explain it to you after I feel better, Nii-san." Mai smiled at him.

Kazahaya hugged her tightly. "You're the best sister, Mai!!!" He said cheerfully.

Mai struggled to escape from his embrace. "Nii-san! There's a lot of people here! I'm... embarrassed..." Mai said.

"No matter how old a little sister is, she is still cute as ever." Kazahaya ruffled Mai's hair. "When you spent the time together for the first time, you were always asking me to hug you or to pick you up anyway."

"Nii-san!" Mai blushed. The other was laughing except for Lin, Naru and Gene who was looking at Naru.

"**Someone is jealous..." **Gene thought innocently.

"**I'm not." **Naru answered calmly.

"**I didn't say it's you." **Gene smirked.

Naru blushed but he looked away from the other to hide it. **"Don't say something stupid, Gene."** Naru coughed a bit.

"**See? Kazahaya also agreed that no matter how old little brother is, he is still cute!"**

"**He said sister, not brother, Stupid medium."**

"**Oh! At last you admitted that you're my younger brother!"**

"**I'm not." **Naru almost broke the headset which on his hand. This brother sure could get his nerve. It was a good thing that Gene is his brother or else, he had been in the grave right away.

"Naru." Mai's voice brought Naru back from his little quarrel in his head with his brother. "Can I go back to my room first?" She asked.

"Okay, bring someone with you in case of something." Naru said.

Mai nodded. Luella helped her to stand up. "I'll help her." She said and they went to their room. Rei looked at the hawk on Ryoutarou's shoulder intently.

Gene noticed that and looked at the hawk. "Why don't you take back your shiki, Ryou?" He asked.

"Shiki? I have already taken it back." Ryoutarou said.

"But it is still hanging on your shoulder!"

"Oh, this is not a shiki. This is a real hawk. I found it on the garden. It was injured badly so I tend it. When it healed, it refused to leave me so I let it around me since it didn't cost any trouble." Ryoutarou explained. Rei looked away knowingly.

Kazahaya was bored. He glanced at the monitor which Lin and Naru stared at. "Whoa, even the vanishing death people from some years ago are gathered there." Kazahaya said without thinking first.

They looked at him in surprise. "Where?" Naru asked. Kazahaya walked to him and pointed on one of those ghosts.

"Here, this one is Yuichi Takehiro. He was claimed died two years ago without a specific reason. He disappeared in his apartment and no one knew whether he was still alive or not. After three months of his disappearance, he found death in his bed because of the suicide." He explained. "And... this one is also in the news with Yuichi. She is his manager who gone missing short after him. But her body was unknown. I doubt if she still alive after two years."

Kazahaya looked at the spirit which floating like a crazy. "I'm sure this is one of the missing people in August, Brenda Augustinus. She was celebrating her birthday when she suddenly missing. She was excused herself to her room before the party started but didn't come back after." Kazahaya said. "They believe it was abduction but they didn't manage to track them down. A week later, she also found death in the garden with a blood all over her. It believed that she jumped from the balcony of her room."

They were amazed by Kazahaya's memory. He was like Yasuhara's note. "Kazahaya can remember all things he had read. You can ask him anything." Ryoutarou said.

"Am I a walking library?" Kazahaya joked.

"Quite much."

They laughed. Naru looked at the spirits carefully. He found some of the people he knew. It was the British team. They were also bound here. Were they dead somewhere? Gene and Masako said that they were searching for their body. They looked like searching for something but...

Kazahaya sighed when he saw no response from Naru. He looked at the side and found Rei looking at him. Rei gave him a sign and silently walked out from the room. Kazahaya noticed and he followed him and closed the door behind him properly.

"As expected from the head of Tsukiyomi." Rei suddenly said.

"I'm not just become the head for nothing." Kazahaya calmly said.

Rei gave him a cold glare. "You know about that so you let your assistant to take care of that hawk." Rei said.

"I don't understand what you are talking about."

Rei glared at him. "You perfectly know what I am talking about, Tsukiyomi Kazahaya."

Kazahaya lifted both of his hand as if he surrendered. "Okay, I admit. I know it. But honestly I didn't expect the hawk can control that power. We didn't realize it until that hawk showed its power."

"I have expected that."

"And I know you have known which spirit caused this case."

"I know but I don't have any responsibility to tell you." Rei said. "Besides, I guess you don't need any further explanation." He turned to his back and vanished.

"What a cold guy he is. Even when he saw Mai, his eyes softened a lot..."Kazahaya muttered. "Rei, spirit of nothing..." Kazahaya chuckled and went back to the room with his usual cheerfulness.

There were some sounds of rippling waters in that room. Mai was awakened. She saw at the bed beside her. Luella was there facing the other side. Most likely, she was asleep. Mai closed her eyes when she heard something like a song.

"Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage, when will you come out?  
In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle slipped. Who stands right behind you?"

It was heard like a girl's voice. Mai didn't see that someone was beside her. She thought about the song for a while. "It must be him." She absent-mindly answered and giggled.

"Why?" the girl asked.

Mai realized she was not alone. She looked at the source of voice. "You... Noir?" Mai asked.

"Why it must be him?" Noir asked again. "Why should he is the one behind you?"

"Ugh..." Mai blushed a bit. "I just thought it randomize. And... Noir, why do you take their soul?" Mai asked.

"Do you hate me too? Do you want me to die? Do you want me to vanish?"

Mai shook her head. "NO! It's not like that! I... I don't hate you. I like you. But why do you abduct those people?"

"They didn't answer the right answer. So according to the rule, they should be the demon." Noir came near the bed and put her hand in front of Mai. "You... You are not supposed to ask me but you did. You supposed to answer me but you didn't..."

"Noir..."

A light formed on Noir's hand. Mai was frightened. She knew this feeling. It was the same as her dream. Suddenly, Mai felt sleepy and her conscious went away. "Let me handle this one, Mai-chan." She heard Rei said that to her.

Mai's body moved by its own and made a white light on her hand and destroyed the light which Noir made. Noir fall down and breathed heavily. She was trembling and sweating badly.

"Don't try to do anything to this girl, Noir." The spirit who was using Mai's body said. "HE would get mad if HE knew. So are your siblings..."

Noir knelt in front of him. "I... I..." Her wings spreadt out and she vanished.

That spirit sighed. "I know you're there and awake, Luella Davis." He said.

Luella laughed a bit and moved the blanket away from her. She sat up and smiled knowingly. "The spirit of nothing... I have a request for you." She said.

"A request for me?" Rei chuckled. "What do you think of me? A santa claus who granted all children's wish?"

"No, a spirit that would grant the wishes over a price. As I see, you can drive away that spirit. So I want you to hide that spirit from Noll and Gene. I can't... I won't let them win over this case."

* * *

Little talk at SPR

Do you know why people like to glare silently?

It's because it will make you shiver and also make you change your mind. It is also scarier.

But unfortunately, I'm not one of the kind who can be frightened until change my mind. But if there are many people who glared at me at once.... I'm kinda scared. Let's do a count!

One, you have expected this one. Yup, Naru! He won't let anything happen to his girlfriend, isn't it?

Two, Takigawa Houshou with his glare –Why you didn't let me to tease Aya for the previous chap!?-

Three, Matsuzaki Ayako. –I trusted Houhou!? NO WAY!- (oh stubborn one...)

Four, Hara Masako. –Why they are in their gloomy mood. It's must be because of you!-

Five, Luella Davis –Why do you make me like a very bad person!-

Six,Yasuhara Osamu –Why I didn't come out in this case!-

Seven, Lin Koujo –I always be forgotten-

Eight, Mori Madoka –Where was I!?-

The last one, me –CAN YOU STOP GLARING AT ME!?-

**Omake (from chap 7)**

Rei leaned to the window. "I praise you for your brave to bind me, Yamada Ryoutarou." Rei said.

Ryoutarou came in and scanned the room. "Where is Kazahaya?" He asked. The SPR blinked. 'huh?'

In the SPR office, "MAI!" Kazahaya barked (he broke the door) "I have run all way here to meet you!" Kazahaya shouted. He searched for his sister but found no one.

"MAI! WHERE ARE YOU!!!"

Ryoutarou sighed. "I have to go to SPR to check him. That stupid... Who asked him to run faster than my car."

End of **Omake**

"Ru-Run all way to SPR?" John asked. "Faster than a car?"

"Kazahaya has a big stamina and strength thanks to his attempt to run away every day." I explained. "And he is Kazahaya, after all. (Kazahaya= fast like a wind)" Ryoutarou nodded in approvement.

"I see..."

* * *

Thanks to my reviewer:

**-Skyz-Angels-**(Don't worry, I won't add more unneccessary character. Cause I would get confused if it was too much. They would hardly get their part there if it were too much, anyways. Haha, were their way too unique???),

**Moons-Chan** , ((looked away from the monitor and grumbled) It didn't work!!! (stubborn) (But I did put those duo there like the request...) Forget it... I know that case cause I have experienced it too. And when it didn't get submitted, I would get lazy to review it for the second time! Don't tell the others about this okay?)

**crazymel2009**(The new chapters is up!! Did you change your name from 2008 to 2009???), 

**Kay (**Haha, the mystery started to unfold. Don't worry, a mystery should have its explanation but it depends on me when I want to explain it! Anyway, I just heard that if we met a ghost, we would get a bad luck but if the ghost met us, they would get a bad luck too! I laughed over that one, you know),

**Strawberry_Hikari_008XD**

Ao: I thought that was more than a little push, it was more like a... pervert old man  
Gene: I'm still young and innocent, Ao!  
Ryou and Kazahaya: Put away the innocent one.  
Ao: Okay, I'll delete it...  
Gene: If you dare, I would tell that...  
THe other three: (Glare) Tell what, Eugene Davis?  
Gene: that I was afraid of your glare...  
Ao: Oh, I forgot to say... Hi, Hiroshi-kun! Thanks for the information! Wow, Hikari-chan, I'm touched! And your review is the longest ever I seen. (laugh) Not that I mind, of course. But If you didn't notice, you reviewed chap 1, not chap 7.  
Gene: Oh, you're right! And I thought I know that granny somewhere...  
Ao: (yawn) Kazahaya, Ryou say something.  
Kazahaya: Wow, the girls are really a sadictic there. Put a fake ID? Poor Ryuu! Not that I care anyway.  
Ryou: I'm a bit busy here so I only can say thanks for the review.

**Raito, Rein, Shion**

Ao: Hey, miss you guys (your review and your turtore) (devil wings mode on) You're right, Shion. Raito gave a very GOOD review about you two  
Gene: He's always sick? Eat more food and rest well! If he didn't want to eat, stuffed it in his mouth (Just kidding, maybe?)  
Ao: And yup, Noir means black. And if you wonder where are Ryou and Kazahaya...  
Ryou: I'm here but Kazahaya...  
Kazahaya: (Somewhere sulking)  
Ryou: Because he had appeared quite coolly, he claimed, but you guys didn't read that (since you wrote that you don't know whether the other two will appeared or not.)  
Kazahaya: Even I have got a good part from Ao for that one. (grumble)  
Ao: Get well soon, Raito! Shion, Rein, don't forget to tend him well so he can get better soon and... (whisper) you can turtore him again. (wings are flapping happily)


	9. Chapter 9

Note before chap 9 **(please read, in case you confused with the previous chapter)**

In the first story, if you had read (or remembered) it, you'll found that Mai and Kazahaya had met long before the case started. It was after Mai's father died and Mai, she was around four. Her mother was asked to take care of Kazahaya whose mother died in the accident of the family's quarel. If you remembered, Kazahaya and his current sister were having half-sibling (one father, different mother). Kazahaya was the oldest but his mother was the second wife. That's why the fighting was explode between the two jealous mother.

So if you were confused how Mai could asked Kazahaya to hug her or to pick her up. She was only four and for Kazahaya who had been ten that time, it was easy.

Sorry if my other character made you confused, please tell me in PM or review in case you need more explanation. I will be glad to tell you. Thank you!!!

Happy reading!!

* * *

Chap 9

Rei's pov

I was controlling my emotion. It was easy since I had done it for hundred or maybe a thousand years, I couldn't count it anymore. But this woman made me want to curse her, I swore that if it wasn't because of Mai, maybe this woman wouldn't be here and sane. "You want me to hide her and act to be the source of problem?" I who was using Mai's body said.

Luella nodded. "It is simple, I just can't let Noll win this case!"

I didn't see any advantage to do that thing. It was troublesome to pretend to be an evil spirit. And she wanted to be a hero who defeated me? What a bad joke it was. "No, I don't want to. I have said that I am a spirit of nothing. I don't need anything at all." I said. "I just freed that spirit because she wants to harm Mai and I can't allow that."

"Aw, come on! Actually this case is simple. I can take care it by myself but I won't miss my opportunity." She took something from her pocket. It looked like an expensive white gold ring. "This is my precious thing. I can let you have it if you help me."

What did she think I am, a burglar or something which like shiny expensive things? Or did she think that I was a crow... I chuckled a bit. "Do you think you can pay me with such trash? I know your precious things are your family and the wedding ring which was on your finger. I also know that you have known about me before I appeared in front of you. Don't joke around with me, Luella Davis."

Luella folded her hand. "You want to kill me? Go ahead. I don't afraid of death." She challenged me.

I laughed sarcastically. "Do you think I am a dumb? I know what you want. I am spirit of nothing doesn't mean I know nothing, woman. I know everything, that's why I don't need anything. You want your children to come home to England so Martin Davis wouldn't busy himself to that new psychic kid Davis, am I right?" I shot her. "If they failed or something happened to you, they would think to go back so you did everything to fulfill your wish, greedy woman."

She jumped in surprise. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly opened. But she managed to spit back. "He is not a Davis! Martin only took him for psychic research!"

"You're so selfish, woman. Ah, I think I don't have many time to chat with you. Hopefully you can think over your selfishness and your mistake there." I said.

She looked at the girl who appeared in front of her, the same girl with black wings. She was singing the same song as before.

"Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage, when will you come out?  
In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle slipped. Who stands right behind you?"

Luella didn't know that it was a song, the same song that she sang to Mai earlier. She didn't answer it and still hoped that I would fulfill her wish. "I know this girl's source. I don't really need to call for them but..."

"Who's the person behind you?" That girl asked again.

Luella sighed. "Behind me?" She looked at her back but only can see a window. "Nothing." She answered irritatedly.

"You're wrong... So you will be the demon." She said calmly and the wings flipped formed a gust of black feathers. When the gust calmed, Luella has gone.

Noir turned at me. "You are not stopping me?" She said with such a childish attitude.

"Do you want me to?" I asked.

Noir shook her head once. "I thought you hate me, Rei-sama... (Rei also can be described as spirit and Noir use the description 'Rei' as a spirit.) You are driving me away just now..." She looked down to the floor.

"I won't allow anything harm this girl, that's all. The other matter has nothing to do with me, Noir. And no, I don't hate you."

Noir let out a small smile. "I'm glad. You are not angry with me." Maybe that was the first smile she ever shown to another.

"..." I can't blame her at all. As an artwork, she has seen many people. She had treated in different ways. She have looked many of the other artworks had become by the hand of irresponsible human. I wonder if they can figure out why she did this...

"I'll excuse myself then, Rei-sama. I'm sorry for trying to hurt that kind girl. She also doesn't hate me. She said that she liked me. So I like her too. I won't hurt her!" Noir slowly disappeared.

I picked up the left feather on the floor and looked at it. "Mai-chan would get mad at me for sure..." I whispered and left Mai's body. Her body slumped back to the bed and she was sleeping.

My body became solid. I covered Mai with the blanket and sat on the bed to caress her cheek. "Have a nice dream, Mai-chan." I chuckled. "It seems I can't say something like that when your power active."

I let out a small smile, I never thought that... Uh, I have to help Mai now.

_In the dream (Mai's pov)_

_The song was repeated over and over. I looked around but I can't found anyone. Those made me feel scared. Rei formed in front of me. "Do you want to see it or not?" He asked._

_I nodded even I was afraid. I need to do anything I can to help Naru in this case and finish his family's problem as soon as possible. Rei clapped his hand once and suddenly some groups of children who made a circle appeared._

_The child in the middle answered with a name. Some of them changed place with the person behind him but some others re-sing the song. _

"_What is that song, Rei?" I asked._

"_It is a game. The lyric is like this..._

_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage, when will you come out?  
In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle slipped. Who stands right behind you?_

_(Kagome kagome. Kago no naka no tori wa. Itsu itsu deyaru  
Yoake no ban ni. Tsuru to kame to subetta. Ushiro no shoumen – Daare)_

"_There are many different explanations for this song. But for this case, it is an explanation according to the artwork." Rei explained._

_Mai thought for a while. "So it is according to Noir's definition about that kagome-kagome song?" Mai asked._

"_You have known the meaning by answering the right answer, Mai." _

"_When I said 'it must be him'?"Rei nodded. "I only thought... If there's someone behind me, it must be... er..."_

"_Oliver Davis." Rei answered and chuckled. _

"_Ah! It's not fair since you know everything!"_

"_Kinda obvious. And... I think I don't know everything." Rei looked up. "There's something I don't know. There are a lot of things I don't expect. Maybe I should change my title." He joked._

_Mai sweat dropped. "By the way, what happened to Noir? You didn't kill her, did you?" Mai said._

"_No, I..." Rei didn't continue his word and stared at something.__ He looked like want to say something but against to do it. Instead, he looked back at Mai and put his hand on her hair and stroked it gently.__ "Mai, time to wake up. And... I'm sorry." He said with such sad eyes._

"_Sorry for what? Rei! Where are you going? Rei!"_

"_I'm sorry..." His voice became distant and he vanished. _

"_Wait, Rei! Don't go!"_

_End of dream_

Mai's pov

I woke up in sweat. It was midnight. I wiped my sweat and looked at the window. Why were you apologizing, Rei? I tried to remember what happened. I went back to my room with Luella and fall asleep. Then Rei appeared in my dream and apologized? I felt something missing. Suddenly I realized that Luella was not in her bed. I immediately searched her in the bathroom, the balcony or the base. I can't find her anywhere and started to panic.

I knocked Naru's room. "Naru! Naru!" I shouted.

Lin opened the door. "Mai?" He asked.

Naru appeared behind him. "What happen, Mai?" He asked.

I hugged him tightly and sobbed. "I can't find her! I can't find her! What should I do?" I shouted.

Naru stroked my hair. "Mai, calm down. Who is she?" Naru asked.

"Your mother! She is not on her bed! She isn't at everywhere! I have searched her but I can't find her!"

Naru flinched. He pushed me aside and ran to my room. Gene put his trembling hand on my shoulder.

"LIN!" Naru shouted. Lin followed him and checked on the room.

The other came out because of the ruckus. Kazahaya and Ryou went to us. I went to hug Kazahaya and sobbed. He reassured me with his gentle stroke.

"Naru, I can't sense anything. There's no evil aura here..." Lin said.

"Dammit!" Naru punched the floor. "I shouldn't let her alone!" I can felt Naru's anger and disappointment to himself. He was blaming himself. It was my fault. I was the trouble magnet. Noir came to that room because of me. Why didn't she just take me and leave Luella-san alone!

Rei... He must have apologized because he didn't save Luella-san. I sobbed.

"Mai, it's alright. Don't cry, my little princess. You'll ruin your beautiful eyes." Kazahaya whispered softly.

"But... It was my fault... I said I could protect both of us... I... If something happened to Luella-san, I... I..." I stuttered.

"Ryou-kun." Lin suddenly called.

Ryou calmly entered the room. Lin spoke something to him in a low voice. Ryou nodded and he summoned his shiki. His shiki flied through the wall.

Madoka approached Lin. Masako looked from the doorway. Gene decided to stay at his place. Houshou, John, and Ayako stayed at their place.

"Nii-san..." I gripped Kazahaya's shirt tightly.

"Don't worry, Mai. You know, my assistant can do anything. You know he is so skillful. He can jump from the fifth floor and arrived save and sound down there. By the way, I'll tell you a secret." Kazahaya put his finger on his lip as if he told me to be quiet. "He has become that tall Chinese man's student after our case." He smiled. "But," Kazahaya pouted. "He doesn't want to show his new ability to me. I know he has."

I nodded and started to calm. Sara and Ruka came to us. "What happened?" She asked.

The other said nothing, they just stood on their place. Kazahaya smiled weakly at her and told her that Luella has gone missing.

"Lu-chan!?" Sara was about to fall but Ruka supported her.

"Sara-sama!" Ruka said in worry.

"Thank you, Ruka... I'm alright... I'm alright..." She whispered in shock.

"But..."

"I'm..." Sara didn't say anything more. Ruka excused himself and took Sara to her room.

At the end, Ryou's shiki also didn't find Luella anywhere. Naru also didn't touch any meal or even his tea since then. He was in the base all day with Gene. The mediums didn't feel any malicious aura after the last occurrence. They didn't notice when it was vanished.

Sara's pov

I was looking at the monitor on my room. It was from the hidden camera in the collection's room. I didn't tell this to them because Lu-chan told me not to...

_A few day's before_

_Luella checked on the record in my room. "Do you find anything, Lu-chan?" I asked._

_She shook her head but she kept quiet. I sat on my bed to wait. Suddenly Luella squealed, "Sara! This one!" She pointed at one of the monitor in that room. _

_I looked at the monitor. She played the recording. I just noticed that that thing vanished and reappeared after a while. I can't believe this..._

"_S-So I have to destroy this?" I asked._

"_Maybe... There's a possibility if you've destroyed this thing you can get your people back but it is also possible that they won't..." Luella said._

"_oh no, that is from him..."_

_Luella sensed my guilty. She thought for a while. "Hey, I got a brilliant idea!" She said._

_I looked up at her. "I'll call my son. We'll tell him that we just arrived at Narita and we need his help." She said. "But don't let him know about this hidden camera."_

"_Eh? So how..."_

_Luella didn't pay attention at me. "If Noll lost, I can drag him back to England with a reason that he wasn't ready to start his SPR..." Luella whispered and smiled in the way that I didn't like. I was silenced. Lu... What happened with you, exactly?_

_End of the past_

I was crying. If I didn't let her, she wouldn't... "Lu..." I sobbed.

Kazahaya's pov

This seemed bad. Should I lend him a hand? I looked at him who was deep in his thought. I sighed heavily. What time was it? Midnight? I mentioned Ryou to follow me.

Ryou excused himself and proceeded to my side. "Do you find something?" I asked in a whisper.

"Actually, yes. Your guess is right, Kazahaya." Ryou said. "Do you want to tell them?"

I shook my head. "No, not yet... Let's just wait and watch for a while."

I looked at Mai. She approached Naru. She said something but Naru didn't even look at her. "We definitely will have to wait and watch. No matter how long it is, Ryou." I whispered harshly.

Ryou noticed what I was angry about and nodded. "Okay, I understand." He answered. His hawk was perching on his shoulder and looked at me like Ryou's. Somehow I thought that Ryou's image was like a hawk; very caution, fast and skillful.

Naru, Oliver Davis... I just hoped you didn't get all of my nerve.

Original's pov

The base's aura was really gloomy. With the disappearance of Luella Davis, Naru and Gene didn't leave the investigation even a minute. They didn't eat or sleep. They even checked the collections and observed it one by one. Ruka was irritated because of that. He had to watch over them in that room but also worried about Sara who barely eaten.

Mai had tried to get them to eat but she only earned a glance sometimes, a glare. She left the base sadly. Kazahaya was following her and comfort her all the time with his presence and his words. Ryoutarou helped Lin to track the missing people down. Madoka was searching the information from the outside source.

Ayako, Houshou, and John followed Masako to look around once more since their boss didn't tell them anything. Sara didn't come out from her room too.

After two days of restless action, the effect started to be seen. The stress was built up and the exhaustion ate them up.

When Mai tried to persuade Naru to eat something, he pushed her away. "I have told you I don't want to eat!" He shouted at her angrily. Mai shivered at his glare. "Why do you have to be so noisy, Mai? Go away!" Gene said nothing as if nothing has happened and simply look at the records which were played in the monitor.

Mai tried her best not to cry. "I... I'm... I'm..." Mai stuttered. She can't take it anymore and she can't afford her tear not to fall.

"Na..." Houshou was cut off because Kazahaya put his hand to stop him.

"But you haven't eaten..." Mai reasoned. She gasped when Naru lifted his hand. She put her hands in front of her defensively. And...

SLAP!

That voice rang in that room painfully.

* * *

Little talk at my home

SPR was closed due the case they have so I didn't have much choice but to stay at home. Ryoutarou came to visit me and we played game from the playstation.

"That was quite a cliffie chapter." Ryoutarou commented while controlling his player.

"I know, you don't have to mention it. I haven't decide what happened next after that 'slap'." I answered.

**Omake**

"Behind me?" She looked at her back but only can see a window. "Nothing." She answered.

"You're wrong... So you will be the demon." She said calmly and the wings flipped formed a gust of black feathers.

"I will be a demon!?" Luella pulled Noir to sit down in front of her. "Which part do you think that made a beautiful woman like me to be a demon!?" She glared at her.

Noir silenced for a while. "Everything..." She innocently said.

End of **Omake**

"Are you sure it's alright to mess up with them?" Ryoutarou asked while we were fighting the boss.

"It's alright. I am irritated because Luella-san never stops to complain this and that and these and those." I answered while concentrating on the game.

"Do you know that they are searching for you?"

"Of course, my cell-phone won't stop ringing from the day until dawn. I hope she got bored to phone me every one minute."

* * *

Thanks to the reviewer: **-Skyz-Angels-****(**Maybe she is the top antagonist now! Haha, no wonder Kazahaya can run fast. He is Kazahaya after all!!), **Moons-Chan** (Read the note at the top and you'll understand. I had expected that many persons would forget that one. Well, I have to re-read it for certaining myself, anyway), ** Kay** ( I haven't reach my goal yet, so I have to do my best for make you curious till the end!),

**Raito, Rein, Shion**

Kazahaya: (Still pouting)  
Ao: Don't be such a kid, Kazahaya.  
Kazahaya: (pout) Let me be.  
Ryoutarou: (Hawk perching on the shoulder) Kazahaya, watch your manner.  
Kazahaya: 'Ryou is scary...' Uh... Raito, treat your cat well so it would be like Ryou's hawk.  
Gene: And Rein! Have you done what I suggest to you???  
Kazahaya: Don't be such a sadist, Gene! He's my friend and their "beloved" friend. I wonder what " mean though...  
Ao: Shion, is that Kaya cat cute?  
Kazahaya: Don't ignore me!!  
Ryoutarou: Sigh... So noisy...  
Gene: Rein, Shion, I waited for the report!


	10. Chapter 10

The next chapter might be late. Because I barely work on it and there were a lot of works waiting for me. You know, school's stuff. I'll try to post it less than three weeks. If I managed, I'll post it within two weeks.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 10

Luella's pov

Where was I? I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't touch anything. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear anything nor to say anything. Where was I?

I wasa fraid... Martin, where were you? I was afraid, Martin. Martin, I need you...

I remembered about our fight and wanted nothing except to apologize and straightened our problem. Martin wasn't such a coward man. He wasn't an unresponsible man.

Martin, I want to see you...

Martin…

Martin's pov (england)

I woke up in the middle of night. I felt Luella calling for me. I sighed. It must be just a dream. I looked at the boy who was sleeping silently beside me. I stroked his hair gently. "Lu…"

"Um?" He looked at me with his sleepy eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Did I awake you?" I asked.

He looked at me for a while then he took my hand with his small one. "Can you let me hold your hand until I fall asleep?" He asked.

I smiled at him and nodded. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in no time. He knew that something bothered me but he didn't want to ask. He was a kind and gentle kid.

"Lu..." I whispered. I hold his hand gently. "I don't have to worry too much. Noll and Gene can take care of her." When I was going to back to sleep, HE appeared. "What takes you to come here?" I asked.

"Well…" HE started.

Original's pov (back to Sara's house)

Kazahaya ,who was in the blink of eyes stood in front of Mai, received the impact. "Wow, that's hurt." He commented and caressed his cheek calmly. "You have gone overboard, Oliver Davis." He punched Naru so hard that made him flying backward. "How dare you to make Mai sad!? Furthermore, how dare you to lift your hand to her!!" He shouted. The other in that room was surprised by the sudden action of the usually cheerful director.

Naru touched his cheek and winced. Mai wanted to help him but Kazahaya didn't let her. "I have entrusted my sister to you. You also said high and mighty that you'll never make her sad. You won't let her hurt. But now I see... You're just a big mouthed man, Oliver Davis. I have wrong. I am ashamed that I have given my sister to garbage like you." Kazahaya said coldly.

Naru and Gene were completely shocked when Kazahaya came and punched Naru with such a power. He also shouted at him and insulted him bitterly. Mai tried to defend him. "Nii-san, Naru is..."

"Mai, I am not allowing you to go near this man. I'm your brother, you have to listen to my word and I'm receive no argue!" Kazahaya said.

"But Nii-san..."

"Mai." He said dangerously.

Mai shook her head. "No!" She trembled. "I-I-I'm sorry, Nii-san... I can't obey your word about this..." Mai said in fear. His brother rarely angry and when it happened, she was very afraid. "I-I-I l-love..."

"But I think he has lost his love to you just because of his ego." Kazahaya spitted out. "That pile of shit is not worthy for you." Mai gasped and didn't say anything. She just looked at the ground sadly.

Gene slammed his hand on the table. "Shut the hell up! You know nothing of my brother, you can't decide anything, Kazahaya!" He shouted.

"Oh, I can! I can and I have! You and your brother have a big ego and you can't receive your failure to protect your mother!" Kazahaya shouted back. "Just admit it!"

"We know that so we are trying our best to get her back!" Naru joined the quarrel.

"Ha! Your best? YOUR BEST!? Don't make me laugh, Davis twin! Oh yes, you are TRYING your best, Davis! You are always and always trying! With such a big mouth! You can do nothing but to give a beautiful speech! A really brilliant speech which made me let my guard down and is fooled by you!"

"What the hell are you saying about! You don't know our pain! You don't know much about our power! You even don't know how hard it is to have someone to receive you! You are rich, you have everything you want! You have many friends and many people who love you! But we, we only have a few! And we have lost the first person who accepted us! What do you expect us to do! Eating happily and sleeping peacefully while we don't know whether she is alright or not!" Gene shouted.

Kazahaya clenched his fist. "You want me to know all about it? You want the other to understand your feeling, huh? Yes, I am rich! I have many friends and many people who love me! I have it all!" He said and laughed.

Kazahaya punched the wall hardly that made a crack and glared at the twin. "I don't care about if you know mine or not. What about Mai's? You don't know her at all, I know it. DO YOU KNOW WHAT FACE SHE MADE BEHIND HER SMILING FACE AT THE FIRST TIME YOU MET HER!? DO YOU KNOW THAT SHE HAS LONG LOST THE FIRST PERSONS WHO ACCEPTED HER? DO YOU KNOW HOW'S HER FEELING WHEN SHE HAD TO GO TO HER SCHOOL ALONE WHEN THE OTHER KIDS WERE GOING WITH THEIR PARENTS? You don't know, do you?" Kazahaya sadly said.

"Nii-san, I..." Mai was trying to calm Kazahaya but she failed miserablely.

"Mai, let me finish. Do you know how hard to stand alone? Do you know how hurt she is when you pushed her and shouted at her or for even worst you almost SLAP her?" Kazahaya glared at the two angrily. "DON'T TELL US TO UNDERSTAND YOU WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE A DAMN EFFORT TO UNDERSTAND US, SPOILED BRATS!"

'Kazahaya, after all, you still...' Ryoutarou thought. He and Lin were listening behind the door. They were decided to wait until it was necessary to interrupt them. 'Sigh, should I give him a lecture later? Besides he forgets his manner.'

"Spoile... You are the one who are spoiled! You have everything you want! You can get anything!"

"...Anything, huh?" Kazahaya's eyes showed pain and sadness. His face was closed by his bangs.

Kazahaya's pov

Everything, Gene? It's hurt a lot... I thought you have known my live as I know yours. Do you think you are loved and spoiled when your mother got killed and your family was fighting over the wealth?

My mother always told me to study and study and more study. Like Mai who was hated because she got weird power to know anything strange from her dream, I who has a smart brain was hated even by my own sisters. I can't really say that my parents accept me too. They want me to compete with my siblings. But for Mai, her parents were her world. At school, she hardly has anyone to speak to. She was the same like me. Airi-san told me about that. But Mai didn't complain about it. She kept smiling and smiling. Yes, she kept smiling a heartbroken smile. At school, I hardly have anyone to speak to. They would only spit out a bitter word for me.

I was alone when I entered my first school. I was jealous when the other got a kiss from their parents before they entered the class. I jumped my class and got much bullies from the older because they were envy me. Ryou also got that a lot but he didn't say anything about that. He even encouraged me when I almost lost my way. I must thank her. She was the first person who accepted me as Kazahaya, a ten years old boy. She took Ryou to my life and I managed to get such a faithful partner in everything. Thanks to her, I didn't break down when I got any problem. I managed to stand up and keep walking forward.

I met my first real friend. I met him in coincidence. It was my first time to talk with someone freely. He was always talking about his brother. Ryou and I knew he loves his brother a lot. It made me want to see his brother. We did many researches. We spent a lot of time and a lot of fun together. When he vanished, it hurt me a lot. Besides her disappearance, I never felt so hurt. I had searched him for a day, a week, a month, a year and at last three and half years. I blamed myself because I was careless to trigger something that I shouldn't have.

I met my long lost cousin. I knew her pain, I had felt it. I knew her life, her mother told me. I knew her sadness, her eyes reflected it. I knew she was hurt, I was hurt too. She smiled like I smiled. We hide our sadness down and deep in our heart. We only dared to open up to the person we trusted so we won't be hurt for more. I was afraid when something happen to her. I thought my heart was stopped that time.

My sisters were sweet before we realized the competition in our family. It was hurt. It was very hurt to turn your weapon to the person you loved. We were competing more dangerously, more complicatedly, more and more. I have tired of those. I wanted to stop that. I really didn't mind if they got the wealth. But I couldn't crush their pride with my pity. They were my younger half-sisters after all. I was grateful it was stopped because of her. We shared our work and wealth together now.

My friend was also being found and I have met his brother. I couldn't demand anything more than this. I was very happy.

Yes, was...

But now... I have heard his thought... Maybe his real thought about me... It was really painful. It's hurt... It's hurt like my heart was ripped out. His brother broke my trust. It's hurt, Gene...

No, I won't cry. I must stay strong in front of them. I was her older brother. I have to be a brother who can be counted on. Even I have concealed my own feeling, even my heart ached, I have to stay strong and keep walking forward. I won't cry. I shouldn't cry! Was I right, Airi-san?

Original's pov

"What? Lost in word? Cat got your tongue?" Gene mocked harshly.

"I have wrong to put my trust on you two. You pile of shit! All of your words are really bullshit! You two siblings are exactly same. I expected too high of you two." Kazahaya said.

"Do you want to play fire with us?" The twin said in unison.

"Bring-it-on-Davis." Kazahaya challenged. "I don't mind to have two against one. Use everything you got, I don't mind even if you used your psychic power."

They were almost changing their fist when suddenly a cup of tea crossed between them. "STOP IT!" Mai shouted and sobbed. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" The things on the base were floating due Mai's power.

Ryoutarou snapped and used his shiki to control Mai's leaked power. "Kazahaya." Ryoutarou warned.

Kazahaya sighed. "Ryou, let's take her to somewhere to calm her." He said and they were walking to the door. "Davis, I only can see that you two are punishing yourself and I don't appreciate your action. Take your breakfast except you want me to choke you with food and go rest for a while before I knocked you two out." He said without looking at his back and went out.

Ryoutarou said something to Kazahaya and he went back inside. He stood in front of Gene. "I'm, no, we're really disappointed, Eugene Davis." He said and gave a slap to Gene. Gene was shocked. Ryou bowed and went out.

Naru and Gene silenced. Naru wiped the blood in the corner of his mouth which was bleeding more badly. Gene's cheek was reddened but it wasn't as bad like Naru. He was slapped hard but not with such a big force.

"Even I hate to say this, you two are losing your brain to think clearly." Houshou said. "And I really don't appreciate what you, well, ALMOST done to Mai."

Ayako sighed and crossed her hands."Your patience ran low because of lack of rest and food. We'll try our best to get some information." Ayako said.

"Trust us, please..." Masako said. "We will do our best to get some valuable information."

"We are your SPR team, aren't we?" John continued. "You can count on your team, Naru, Gene-san."

Gene and Naru looked down in shame. They didn't say anything and nodded. Lin followed them out. Before Naru went out from the base, they heard he said. "Please lend me your power..." They smiled and started to work.

Masako and John went to ask the spirit about it and gained some information.

"Yup! There are some spirits who act as our protector. They are so nice and handsome!" One of the spirits said.

"They also protected the humans from the berserked spirit. But they didn't want to be noticed so don't ask me where are them, okay?" They said.

"Do you know what happen when the people here start to vanish?" Masako asked.

"Vanish? There's no one vanishing! Right?" All the spirit nodded.

"Maybe our protectors make them invisible like what they did to us when the evil spirits came!" The other said.

Ayako watched the recording carefully while Houshou went to look at the room once again. Lin looked after the twin to ensure that they were doing what they were told to.

The twin came back in a better color of face (except Naru whose face has a bandage, Kazahaya didn't take back that time. Maybe he thought about time to revenge? Haha... Gene was lucky that Ryou didn't slap him with all force he has!)

They reported the new information they got. "There're some voices likes something dropped to the water more than one place when the maids were missing. But only one of them was gone. Maybe the other also experienced the same occurrence but they were able to do something to it and they were saved." Ayako reported.

"Well, I found this on Mai's bed and Luella's bed." Houshou put two black feathers on the table. "I asked some of the maids and they said that they ever found the same feather. That means Mai also saved from that."

"I asked some of the spirits, they told me that there's something concealed their aura's presence. They didn't have any problem about that. Some of them even said that it helped them to avoid the evil spirit came to disturb them." Masako reported. "John asked me to ask about the woman's spirit who attacked Mai that time. They said that there're some ghosts were there quiet a long time and they have tried to attack some people but something prevents it. But in Mai's case, they felt that the protector's power was vanished for a while but it was back after a while."

Naru was amazed about the information that they gotten. He looked down to the report.

"**Noll..."** Gene said.

Naru took a deep breath. "Thank you." Naru said.

The SPR almost laughed but they smiled at him. "You're welcome, boss." They said.

Lin looked around. "Where's the other three?" Lin asked.

"I haven't seen them... Maybe they went out?" Houshou said.

Ayako shook her head. "I didn't see anyone go out. I think they must be in somewhere in the place which don't have any camera." She said.

"And we have gone to the collection's room except one which doesn't have any spirit around..." Masako lift her sleeve.

"... Takumi's art collection..." John said.

They looked at Naru and Gene in unison. The twins caught the message. Naru stood up and went to the door. "I'll go get them." He said. Gene followed him.

Naru and Gene were walking silently. Inside they were discussing how to face the three. Gene knew that Kazahaya was frightening when he is angry and he was told to go far away when it comes. To worsen the situation, it was about his beloved sister and he also had said something bad to him. What a pain...

Naru was feeling guilty. He left Mai's tea for many times and he didn't touch it even a bit. He ignored Mai's worry and shouted at her. He pushed her away and he has hurt her feeling. Her brother also didn't allow her to come to him nor will he allow him to come to her. What a pain...

The twin sighed in unison. It was more frightening to see a kind people became angry than a rude one became angry. Well, when it happened otherwise, it was creepy.

They arrived at the room and took a very deep breath. They opened the door slowly.

Mai and Kazahaya were sitting in the corner silently. Mai didn't look at him even a bit when they came in. She buried her head on her hands. Naru felt a pain in his heart.

"Ma-"

"What do you want, Davis?" Kazahaya spitted bitterly.

"**You know, this stupid director will only use our surname when he got very angry." **Gene said.

Naru sighed. **"Don't state something obvious, Gene..." **Naru replied.

"**What should we do now..."**

Suddenly Naru bowed to them. "I'm sorry." He said. Even Gene was taken back by his sudden apologizement. "I shouldn't do that. I'm sorry... I know I was wrong and I..."

"Just shut your mouth up, Davis. You don't have to say anything. I have wrong to put my trust on you and I won't repeat my action." Kazahaya said. "You have hurt her once and I won't let you to hurt her for the second time."

"Please give me a second chance! I was blind and couldn't think clearly that time. I admit that I am afraid that I will lose my mother. Please give me a second chance." Naru pleaded.

Kazahaya thought for a while and smiled at him.

"Over my dead body, Oliver Davis."

_Mai's dream_

_That voice again, who was it? _

"_Mai, I—" _

_I still can't hear it. I didn't know what to do. _

"_P---a---h---t---" _

_But I felt happy just to hear those unclear voice__s__._

"_I---fat---"_

_I fall down into another dream._

"_Why?" That person said when the girl has vanished. "Mai, I'm your father..." He cried. "Why can't my voice reach any of you..."_

_Rei came to that man. "Is it alright to try it? She could have forgotten you." Rei said._

"_Even so... Even so... I want to reach her. I want to reach them."_

"_I see... Should I lend you a hand, Taniyama Yousuke?"_

"_Please help me..."_

_Rei smiled at him. "My pleasure, old friend."_

_The children in the pond appeared behind him. "Your order, Rei-sama?" They asked in unison._

"_Let's see..."_

* * *

Little talk at SPR

Was I the only one who saw the sparkle or...

I looked at the other who was also stood silently and stared at him. No, I was sure the other saw it too.

"It's because you write something cool for him." Ryou said.

"Oh, I see..."

I opened Naru's office. Was I the only one who saw the death sign or...

I looked the other who took more than ten steps backward. No, I was sure the other saw it too.

"It's because you made him apologize but Kazahaya didn't accept it." Ryou said.

"Oh..." I took some steps back. "I'm dead..."

"Should I say 'welcome' or 'farewell'?" Naru asked with a creppy smile. Someone help me!!!

**Omake**

Kazahaya thought for a while and smiled at him.

"Over my dead body, Oliver Davis." Kazahaya was prouded that he can say something cool.

Then Gene put his hand on Naru's shoulder. "I'll glad to do that..." The twin said.

"HEY! Wait!! Whoa, I just kidding!!" Kazahaya shouted when Naru and Gene shot their energy at him.

End of **Omake**

Somehow I was saved but the twin stayed beside me. "Why don't you write it as a chapter?" Gene asked. He was also annoyed because Kazahaya got a good part here.

I thought for a while. "Because the room will be in mess and Sara-san will got angry." I answered. "Besides, there are a lot of expensive things inside." I pointed an excuse.

"I'll pay it, just do it."

I laughed sheepishly. "Too late, it has been submitted, Gene."

"Replace it, then."

"The reader would be confused."

"Don't worry, I'll explain to them. Replace it."

"Ugh, I'm lazy to…"

"Be diligent or else, your mark wouldn't get better. Do it."

"Don't bring that subject to me! I'm not as smart as Naru or have telepathy like you! I know from a certain someone who told me that you asked Naru when you have a test. And no, I don't have time!"

"Don't care, do it!"

"Stubborn…"

Then the argument continued. Gene, please gave up!!!

* * *

Thanks to the reviewer: **-Skyz-Angels-**(Don't worry, Kazahaya came for rescue!!! And Naru got a 'punch', hopefully it will healed soon.), **sadarollrock** (Haha, your wonder has been answered. Thanks for the review!),**Moons-Chan**(I agree with you (Even I'm the one who made them to do that), don't worry, Naru wasn't hit Mai. He hit Kazahaya. Is that eased your nerve?)

And all the readers!!! Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	11. Chapter 11

I just read volume 10 of ghost hunt which was uploaded by Mangafox. I have read the spoiler though but still I waited for it. Hopefully the ending was different with the one which had been spoiled. And don't worry, I won't spoil it here whether you want or didn't want to know the spoiler. Just read the mangafox if you want to know.

Oh and sorry for being late. I got a damn hell week last week and next week... Which mean... I doubted whether I could upload (or even make) the next chapter next week.

Anyway, Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 11

The twins were surprised. "Kazahaya! You're unfair! Noll has apologized and begged to you so desperately! Why don't you just forgive him!" Gene said.

Kazahaya leaned to the wall behind him. "You said that you couldn't think clearly that time, didn't you?" Kazahaya said. "What if this case happened again and you did the same thing? Okay, this time you only pushed her away and ignored her. You almost slapped her if I wasn't in front of her that time. What if you are too blind and used your power? Should I entrust her to someone who can kill her anytime when they are easily be blinded? Should I lost my life to protect her from YOU so you can realize your MISTAKE or for even worst you need to kill her first!?"

Naru and Gene clenched their fist. They looked at each other. They knew it was the problem that they had made and Kazahaya was making it become more complicated. What he just said was reasonable and he won't receive any promise no matter how they meant it. Kazahaya was a kind and forgiving man, maybe they had gone overboard because of it so he became like this.

"Beside..." Naru and Gene looked back at Kazahaya. "You two just came to us because you know that Mai has met that spirit and didn't disappear like your mother. In the other means, you only want to use her." Kazahaya said. "She's a human, my sister, dammit! Not a tool that you can take when you want to and throw when you have finished with it!"

"No! Well, I also want to ask her about that but I came here because I want to apologize! I never thought her as a tool! She's my girl! She's the girl who I ever loved and will always I love! Please, Mai!" Naru said.

"Don't listen to him."

"Mai, listen to me, I love you and always love you and only you! I can't lose my love for you not even a chance in my life! Please forgive me!"

Kazahaya glared. "Another beautiful speech... Is there any other things you want to share?" Kazahaya sarcastically said.

Naru punched the wall angrily. "It's not a speech, dammit! I mean it!"

"Kazahaya, won't you please stop offending us and let Mai to talk?" Gene said.

Kazahaya sighed. "Mai doesn't say anything to you anyway. What's the point?" He said without emotion.

Clack! Blood started to flow from Naru's hand. He was clenching his hand so powerfully. "Mai, please... let me to fix my mistake. Don't make me fall even further." Naru whispered.

Kazahaya noticed the blood from Naru's hand and ruffled his hair. 'Did I have done something bad?' He thought. 'Oh man, she would get furious if she...' Suddenly a big thick book came to Kazahaya's head, Kazahaya yelped. "Ryou!" He whined.

The hawk flied back and perched on Ryoutarou's shoulder. "I thought you only want to ensure that Oliver Davis still loves Mai, admit his mistake, and won't do that again." Ryoutarou scolded. "Why do you make it more complicated?" That hawk took that book and flied to Kazahaya again.

"Okay, okay, I stop, I stop!!!"

Ryou whistled and that hawk perched back to his shoulder. "And why don't you tell them that Mai is asleep?"

The twins blinked. **"Dammit, he is playing with us!"** Gene thought angrily.

"Serve you right, anyway." Rei who was floating on the air said. "You'd better thank him that he is the one who gave you the punishment than me. I almost curse you up but that man asked me not to."

Kazahaya stood up and picked Mai gently. She looked very calm in her sleep. He walked to Naru. "Naru-chan, I give you another chance. Please don't disappoint me again." He gave Mai to Naru. "Or I will…" He whispered something to Naru.

Naru's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" Naru said.

"Unfortunately and fortunately, I'm quite serious. If you disappoint me…"

"I won't..." Naru decided to take Mai to his room so they can talk more easily later.

Gene was fidgeting nervously. "Uh, Kazahaya... about what I have said earlier... I'm..."

"Apology accepted." Kazahaya ruffled Gene's hair.

Gene pouted but he smiled. "You're really an annoying director." He said. "Dammit, your act was great!"

"Am I?" Kazahaya laughed. He gave a glance to Rei who was smirked at him. Kazahaya smiled back at him. 'Mai, you are the master of getting a dangerous people... and spirits.' He thought.

Flashback (when Mai was taken by the duo to calm herself)

Mai refused to go out from the house. Kazahaya strangely took her to Takumi's room collection. Mai sat on the corner said nothing while Kazahaya looked at the collection silently. Ryou stood next to the door quietly. Kazahaya's cheek was red but it wasn't bad so he didn't do anything about that.

"Why?" Ryoutarou suddenly said. They turned their attention to him. "Why don't you tell them about that, Kazahaya?"

Kazahaya chuckled. "They didn't ask neither tell me. I am not 'don't tell' but I'm 'haven't told'." Kazahaya simply answered.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

"You know, Mai..." Kazahaya walked to her and sat beside her. "Most of these collections were former in Tsukiyomi's art collections which were either stolen or been sold."

"Tsukiyomi's? Most of these are father's?" Mai asked.

Kazahaya smiled sadly. "Yes, it is..." He said. 'It is father's, Mai... It is...' He thought bitterly.

"Did this thing happen when it was in Tsukiyomi? Was there anyone missing there?"

Kazahaya shifted. "No, these cases never happened in Tsukiyomi. The other reason why we came is because we want to know. We want to know why this happened." He told her.

"So it is not one of these artwork's doing?"

Kazahaya chuckled. "I didn't expect that Gene and Hara-san didn't notice it." Kazahaya touched Mai's cheek. "It is, Mai. One of these artworks was the source of this problem."

"But they said that..."

"I know. I have heard all your conversations from the recording. But trust me, it is one of these artworks. I even had told Ryou to ensure my theory."

Mai stood up. "I have to tell..." Kazahaya caught her arm and made her to sit down again. "Kazahaya-nii?"

"Mai, a man has a lot of pride and confidence, especially your super idiot Naru." He pulled Mai close to him so Mai's head rested on his shoulder. "If you told him now, he wouldn't change. He has to learn how to ask the other's help. Gene too... They can't think clearly because they are panicked. Luella Davis is their mother. I know that disturbed them a lot. They are afraid that they will lose their mother forever. I know that their mother is the person who looked at them as a son, not as a thing or tool. She loves them as a mother. Luella Davis, as far I can say, she is a great mother. But that doesn't mean that combo idiot and stupid should rely on their own power. They have some greats partners beside them who are ready to do anything for them. Ask another's help is not a prove that you're weak. They are also one of your powers."

"Nii-san..."

"So I think this is the best lesson for them to learn." He smiled. "I need my future brother in law learn so he won't fail in the same case. The key of a company is companions." Kazahaya winked.

Mai hugged Kazahaya tightly. "You're the best brother I have, Kazahaya-nii!" Mai said happily.

Kazahaya hugged Mai back. "So cute!!!" He claimed. Mai struggled to get out from the tight embrace of her brother.

Ryoutarou sweat dropped at the scene in front of him but unconsciously he laughed. "That two..." He whispered and smiled gently. "Kazahaya, you're really an idiot..." The hawk brushed its head with Ryou's cheek. 'Airi-san, I think you can be eased now. Kazahaya has grown into a great man.' He thought.

"Oh, I just remembered. Nekane is going to marry a man from her former college! Can you believe that!?" Kazahaya suddenly said.

"He!? Nekane-nee? I'm relieved!" Mai said happily.

"I'M NOT!!!"

'I should take back my word! He is definitely need to be look by you, Airi-san!!!' Ryou thought. Mai and Ryoutarou looked at each other with a knowing look. "Sister complex mode on again..." Mai and Ryoutarou said in unison. They laughed. Kazahaya complained a lot about that man.

Meanwhile, Nekane and Nekano in the corporation...

Nekane sneezed. "Are you caught in cold, Nekane-chan?" Nekano asked.

"No, I think someone talking about me and I know who it is..." Nekane said.

"Kazahaya." They said in unison.

Nekane dropped herself on the couch. "He should do something with his sister complex..." Nekane said.

Nekano piled the paper neatly. "Haha, he still doesn't approve you with Ichi-san?" Nekano chuckled. "I can imagine how he will put Ichi-san to an inspection room and..." They laughed.

End of flashback

_In the dream (Mai's pov)_

_I was flying through the sky. I arrived at an enormous castle. Kazahaya and some other people with wings like me were also there. Kazahaya looked sad. I knew it was my mistake and I thought I was ready to receive it but now I felt a pain in my heart. I have hurt the people I love with my selfishness._

"_You have ready to receive your punishment, Mai?" Kazahaya asked sadly. _

"_Yes, your highness..." I answered. _

_Kazahaya's hand formed something like a light. "I shouldn't send you..." he whispered. "I'm sorry, Mai. My beloved little sister..." _

_My wings became black and I was pushed away from that place. I knew it well. I wasn't able to come back to that place. But it doesn't matter. I have him. _

_I fall to that house. "Mai!" Naru shouted. "Mai, are you alright?" He asked._

_I nodded and hugged him tightly. "I'm no longer an angel. I'm no longer your guardian spirit..." I said. "But I still can make the other dark matter to not come into this village. It's all that I can do."_

"_I don't care about it! As long as I have you!" Naru said._

"_Naru..." He locked me with his warmth kiss. _

_But human's age was a border for us. He was aging and I wasn't. I ate from what he took for me and no one allowed seeing me or they would kill me. When he died, it was the beginning of my hell. __The villagers found me. They ordered me to go out from his house but I refused. They threatened to kill me but I still refuse to go out. I was thrown by stones, wood, or any other things but I still refuse to go out. I didn't eat anymore. I drank from the rain which filled the jar behind the house. _

_I didn't mind. I just didn't want to leave that house. I didn't want to. _

_Kazahaya can't take it anymore. He ordered his angels to get me but I refused to go back. We have to obey the order. I was wrong to love the human but I didn't regret my decision. __I couldn't help myself to leave this poor villagers too. If I left, the bad omen and curse would fall upon them._

_Kazahaya came down by himself. "Why don't you come back to our place! The elder Lin and the mistress Madoka has agreed!" Kazahaya said._

"_No, brother. I can't..."_

"_But Mai!"_

"_I can't, brother... I can't... please... If I have to die, I want to die here. I don't mind."_

_Kazahaya hugged me. His tears soaked my shoulder. "I can't do anything for you..."_

_After a while, he went back to his place. "Don't worry, brother." I whispered to the air. "Don't worry..."_

_But that fallen angel finally gone berserk. The reason was unknown. That tragic night, she killed all the villagers who she used to love so much and received her punishment eternally from her own brother. The last thing which she remembered was his brother's crying face._

"_I should have taken you back by force..." He whispered and ordered the other to punish her. John took a spear and gave the prayer. Houshou bind her with Ayako's help. Masako locked all her power. But they all let a tear fallen from their eyes when they finished. "One angel has fallen to the depth of the hell..." _

_Suddenly the scene was changing. "Wow, what a sad story that was." A man with a brown hair and eyes said. He was sitting next to the tree on Rei's pond. _

_A soft sigh was heard. __"Now, will you go?" A white flame said._

"_Okay, okay. You don't have to say something that irritatedly."_

"_Oh so you notice that I'm irritated?"__It said sarcastically. "Thank you very much, young human."_

_He sweat dropped. "You have no humor sense. Thanks for the story, white flame!" He said and disappeared._

"_Finally..."_

_Suddenly he appeared again. "Hey, hey, give me the image of the angel!" That man said._

_The white flame almost wanted to burn him to the ash but managed to control its emotion. That man chuckled nervously as the heat was increased._

_That man looked very familiar. Awfully familiar. I had seen him somewhere... Ah, he was the man on the stairway. Maybe he__ was__ also the man that on the room that time. So it was Takumi. But... I felt something wrong. He's like..._

_End of the dream._

I didn't realize that I was crying. What was that dream mean? Someone wiped my tears, I touched that warm hand and snuggled to it. I snapped when I heard a chuckle.

I sat up and blushed. "Na-Na-Na-Naru!!!" I shouted.

"You don't have to shout, I have two good ears to hear." He commented sarcastically.

I scowled. "Damn narcissist..." I muttered. I felt the bed was moving. I blushed when I saw Naru was on the SAME bed as me and his face was so near. I could feel his warm breathing. Was it just my imagination or he looked more mature and cooler? Ugh, stupid thought, stupid face, stupid closeness!!! God, I could die now!!! I closed my eyes when I felt his soft lips on mine. "Ung..." His kiss was very gentle and warm.

I gasped when his tongue begged to come into my mouth. I nervously opened my lips and put my trembling hand on his shoulders. I could feel his smirk because of my nervousness even we (cough) had done it for many times. His tongue was touching mine. I shuddered. I fall back to the bed while still liplocking with him. His hand was on my waist while the other on my back head to deepened the kiss.

We broke apart to gasp on the air but he only allowed me to take a breath for a while and he kissed me again. Why was he so tempting? He broke the kiss and lay beside me.

"I'm sorry, Mai." He whispered on my ears softly. I shivered as his warm breath tickling my neck.

I looked at him and smiled. "You know I will always forgive you no matter what, Naru." I said.

"I love you and I will always love you."

"I know that. I can feel it, Naru..." I hugged him and rested my head on his chest. "Naru..."

Naru stroked my hair gently and we were enjoying our silence.

Original's pov

Ryoutarou was confused when he saw Gene was blushing madly and closed his ears. The other didn't notice that because they were busy to search the information which could help them more. Ryoutarou also saw Rei shook his head and muttering something like 'youth' or did he muttered 'spring' ?. That made him curious. He sent his shiki to see Mai and Naru. He grinned. Now, he knew why the two acted strangely.

'At least they didn't do anything except kissing and hugging.' Ryou thought. 'Or someone would get freaked or maybe more than one, I thought.'

"**I know I am always tease you about that but please don't report it to me!!!" **Gene begged.

Naru didn't seem notice that and continued what he was thinking. Gene felt his cheek was so hot and his face was all red. 'What the hell is that idiot doing!!!' He thought. 'Argh!'

Gene glanced at the other. He hoped that no one saw his blush or someone would get freaked. He saw Rei was smirking and sometimes he was chuckling. That spirit definitely knew. Ryoutaoru looked at him and moved his mouth. 'keep it down or your brother would get killed.' He signed me. Oh, he knew that.

'Noll, I'll get you later!'

Little talk at SPR

"Don't talk to me..." I said. "Neither look at me with such a pervert eye!!" I shouted irritatedly at these people. I slammed the door of Naru's office. Naru was chuckling almost heard as laughing with Gene.

"What!?" I snapped.

"I didn't say anything." He said.

"Your attitude was..." I put my laptop on the spare desk there which was made since Gene came back. Gene sat on the corner of the desk and patted my head.

Naru glanced at me once a time and pressed a laugh.

"Naru, I'll kill you if you didn't stop glance at me." I said.

"I can't help it. Your face is all red. Is it because..."

I glared dagger at him. "If you said it..." I threatened.

"If I said it?" He was chalanging me.

I sighed. "I'll show Kazahaya about that and I'll make sure he won't let you see Mai for a week, no, for a month. A WHOLE MONTH, I promise." I threatened.

"Can you?"

"Do you want to try me?"

"I dare you can't."

"Let's try... Mai hasn't come yet, has she? Okay, then..." I opened my cell-phone and gave a message for Kazahaya. "Starting today until a month after, there's no Mai except I'll let it." I closed my cell-phone and started to type on my laptop.

"Mai said she would come at ten." Naru looked back at his pc.

"In five second she will phone you..." Naru's cell-phone was ringing. "and tell you..."

"Na-Naru..." Mai whispered. "Nii-san doesn't let me to come! What have you done to make him like this!"

He glanced at me. "You've gotta kidding me..." He said.

I whistled innocently.

**Omake**

Gene was blushing all the time. Kazahaya was curious but he shrugged it off. But then he saw Ryou's shiki went away and after a while, Ryou grinned. Oh, that made him really curious. He looked at the other and found Rei was smirking and chuckling sometimes. What happened with these three men?

"NOLL!!! Please stop to go any further!!! Or at least stop thinking about that! I don't need to know what you are doing with Mai on the bed there!!!" Gene shouted.

Someone immediately vanished from the room. The SPR found that the door was opened. Before they checked who's missing, they heard a loud bang upstair.

End of **Omake**

Do you know why Mai got 'penalty'? Hehehe...

I'm such an evil.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewer:

Raito, Rein, Shion  
Kazahaya: Everyone seemed like that part so much! (pat my back) See? See?  
Ao: (Sarcastically) Yeah, you got a good part while I was about being killed by you-know-who  
Ryou: But why don't you tell them about (whisper to me and Kazahaya)  
Ao: Oh! That..  
Kazahaya: (closed my mouth) AHAHAHAHHAHA! I forgot about something in my room!!  
Gene: What is it, Ryou? Tell me! I want to get him back!  
Ryou: Well... (Something caught his eyes) Oh I read an interesting part. Raito-san you called me a meanie? (smile but why there was a black aura behind him?) How's your project? I hope that Rein would watch WATCH you better so you aren't late too finish it.  
Gene: Twice  
Ao: He said it twice...  
Gene: I hope you will be alright there, Raito... Shion, look after him! At least he wouldn't be killed or being insane... (Yet?)  
Ryou: It seemed Kaya will be treated better with Rein than with a very busy Raito-san.  
Kazahaya: There's a folk that said not to wake a sleeping lion.  
Ao & Gene: (looked at the aura and nodded in agreement.)

Kay (ow come on, I can't stand if I didn't make you curious! I had unfolded some parts, feel better?)

crazymel2009 (most of your question had been answered and the rest would be answered later.)

Krisaku (Here's an update, sorry for being late and thank you for your review!)

-Skyz-Angels- (well, you can say he was half-kidding. A new brother? Hehe, I wonder if they would. *Wink!*)

Moons-Chan (I wanted to make him a bit cooler than being an usual idiot. Well, a way to hiding a pain is smiling. Maybe he acted idiot so they wouldn't realize whether he was sad or happy. But Ryou who had been many years with him know him well.)

crazymel2008 (Aw, come on. Everyone deserve to learn even a genious Naru. He was too relying himself so as Kazahaya said, he needed to learn to ask help from the other. Asking the other's help is not proving that you're weak anyway)

And to all the readers!


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12

After Mai joined back the team, they repeated the new information they got. They hoped that Mai knew something but unfortunately, she didn't.

Mai thought about the dream she got. 'Was that related to this case or...'

Suddenly Madoka came to that room. "Found it!" She said happily. "Yasuhara helped me to get this but unfortunately he can't come with me because of his new thesis."

"After I found out that the name of the spirit is Noir, I searched all the story which was have a possible relation with it. That Noir was made based to this story. Noir, the fallen angel..." Madoka took a note from her bag and distributed it to them.

"At first, there were some demons disturbing a village. The leader of the angel felt sorry to that village and he sent an angel to protect each family there. One of them was his sister. She was a guardian angel of a poetry family. She had a beautiful golden eyes and pure white wings. That family was protected by her for many generations and only some of them could see her. They were protected from misfortune, disaster, evil thought and some other things. Until one time, a man fell in love with that angel." Madoka started.

Mai remembered about her dream. 'Was that...'

"That man treated the angel as if she was a human too. That angel slowly loved him back. They were happily live together. But that was only for a while. The angel's leader knew that and he became furious. He called that angel and took all her powers and threw her back to the world. Her wings became black and her eyes weren't golden anymore but that man wasn't matter with that. He loved her with all he had. But age was the border for them."

Mai clenched her hand as the memory of the dream came back to her.

"After that man died, the fallen angel kept staying at that house. She was found out by the villagers. They afraid of her and told her to go away but she refused. They had tried to driven her away but she didn't budge at all. The angel's leader was pitied her and let her to go back but she refused. She wanted to die there with her beloved person. The angel's leader was amazed by her will and let her. She died after some years and her body slowly became dust and the angel's leader retrieved that dust."

"There were a lot of version but this one was the oldest of all." Madoka added.

"I don't understand about that girl. Wasn't it better for her to go back to her place?" Ayako asked.

"Maybe she ashamed..." Masako said.

"I don't know about that but this story was written as a fairytale but some of them believe that it was based on the real story." Madoka said.

Gene touched his chin. "It's weird." Gene said. The other looked at him. "Is it possible that an angel has a 'dark' meaning for her name?"

Mai looked at the window sadly. "It's because she had really fallen. She killed the villagers who she used to love so much. Her own brother ordered to kill her. She who once was so caring and loving became an angel like a killing machine. No matter female or male, old or kids, she destroyed it all. The reason was unknown..." Mai looked back at them sadly. "Why did she do that?"

The SPR was silenced. Which story was the truth? They knew Mai wouldn't lie. "There's a possibility that the author wanted to make a happy ending so they rearranged the story into a beautiful story." John pointed.

Kazahaya took a pen and a paper. He drew something on that paper. "I used to use them as an object to draw when I was bored." He showed his drawing. "This one was called Noir, the fallen angel." Kazahaya's drawing was amazingly similar to the real one and he only took a while to draw it.

Mai gasped. "It is the one in that room! I remember that Sara-san mentioned this one as a failed artwork." Mai said. "Is it because of that?"

Houshou frowned. "You didn't ask her?" Mai gave him a confused look. "You have met Noir, haven't you?" Houshou asked. "I found these near your bed and Luella-san's bed." He picked up the black feather.

"I have?" Mai asked back. She tried to remember but nothing came. "I... can't remember..."

Naru patted her head. "No need to rush, Mai." He reassured.

"But..." Mai insisted.

Naru gave him a smile which was making Mai couldn't disobey with his order. Naru looked for Rei but that spirit had gone somewhere. No one noticed when did he vanished but he knew that the spirit knew something about Mai's missing memory. "So we have to do something with..." Suddenly a loud shouting was heard. They looked at each other and nodded. They went to the source of the sound.

"What are you doing, Sara-sama! It is your beloved collection!" Ruka tried to stop his mistress to destroy that statue.

Sara was holding a statue tightly. "This one has taken my best friend! I have to destroy it!" She said. "Give my friend back!"

Unknown's pov

We were panicking. "Oh no! Oh no! She will be destroyed by them!" We said.

"They won't destroy her, will they?" Another of us said.

Some of us gave a doubt look. "We can't let them!" They said.

"But we vowed!"

"So you would prefer to see they destroyed her like the human has destroyed some of us!?"

Some of us were crying. "Even we... Even we..."

The older one punched the wall. "Damn it! She's just a kid! Why can't they see that!"

"It's all because that Luella Davis!"

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! Even we have vowed not to hurt human but we did vowed to protect each other! Siblings come first!" The elderly said. But suddenly some spirits appeared in front of us.

"Sorry, we can let you." They said and winked. "We have our order here."

Original pov

Ruka took that statue forcefully from her. "It is your last present from your husband!" Ruka shouted. Sara fell to the ground and cried. "Sara-sama, I'm sorry but..." Naru took the statue from Ruka's hand and examined it.

"What are you doing!" Ruka shouted angrily.

"Oliver..." Sara whispered. "I'm sorry!" She apologized. "I should have stopped Lu that time! I shouldn't hide it from you! I'm really sorry!" Sara knelt in front of him.

"Akemi-san, please stand up." Naru uneasily said.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's all my fault! I should have told you about that one! I'm sorry!" Sara kept repeating her words.

Mai patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sara-san. We'll definitely find Luella-san and the other." Mai smiled reassuringly to her.

Sara hugged Mai and cried loudly. Ruka glanced at the statue in Naru's hand and made a sad face. Ruka helped Sara to take the SPR to her room. She showed them the hidden camera and the scene that Luella had found.

Naru and Gene were disappointed when they knew that their mother did something like that but they decided to drop it off. The statue was taken to the base.

Ruka came in. "She is sleeping now. I'm sorry about the ruckus." Ruka apologized.

Naru didn't look up from that artwork. Mai was a bit furious but she only let a sigh. "You don't have to worry about that, Ruka-san." John answered.

"That statue..." Ruka looked down to the ground. "Please, don't destroy it..." He went out from the room.

Kazahaya sighed. "That's statue is the last present from the former director of Suzuki before he died one month after. He asked it personally to my father and even begged to. That statue meant a lot for Akemi." He explained.

Lin and Madoka passed the statue to Naru. Both of them said that they didn't feel any bad aura from that statue. Gene and Masako also stated the same thing.

Naru sighed. "Kazahaya, what do you think about this artwork?" Naru asked.

Crash! Kazahaya fall down from his chair. "Wo… Wow, you asked me…" He said.

Naru glared at him while the other laughed. "So?" Naru asked irritatedly. Even He had collected some courage to ask him.

Kazahaya chuckled a bit. He was satisfied that Naru had really learnt from his mistake. "For me who had seen many collections, this one is awfully great like his other creation. Not only the appearance but also the legend and the feeling had I got when I saw it." Kazahaya trailed. They waited him to continue but suddenly there was a spark from the statue which made them surprissed.

The wings were spreadt and the girl stepped on the floor. "I'm Noir..." She introduced herself. Behind her, appeared a group of people. "And these are my siblings..."

They were undescribeably beautiful and gergous. But the SPR knew that they weren't an ordinary human or maybe they weren't human.

"You all... Takumi's artworks?" Masako asked.

"We won't let you hurt our siblings." A man said without bothered to answer Masako's question. "Not after what you human had done to some of us and our precious father." He spitted.

Their aura shouted out the hate, anger and their pain. To be able to stand up against them was a quite hard thing to do.

"What makes you able to take my mother then?" Gene asked back. "She didn't do anything to you!"

"You mean that Luella Davis?" Another one asked. "She did something to us. She called you all to destroy us!"

"If you didn't start the abduction, we wouldn't be called." Naru stated in the matter of fact.

"I had seen many spirits were crying here." Masako whispered.

"Why should we care about you? You human always high and mightily treated us. We hate human. We hate that pathetic being!" Another one shouted. "They treated us badly because we are just a thing! We have both HEART and SOUL! We are unable to take care about ourselves so we have no choice but to be treated by them!"

"It doesn't give you any rights to kill them!" Ayako shouted back. "Maybe it is right that those humans treated you bad but that doesn't mean that you can revenge back!"

"SHUT UP!" One of them shot their power to Ayako.

Ayako gasped in surprise but Houshou was fast enough to chant a spell to protect her. "And that also doesn't give you any rights to hurt MY woman." Houshou said without thinking at all. When he realized what he just said. He rubbed his head nervously and Ayako blushed.

"Don't worry, we have known that you two are going out." Madoka said. "We'll put that aside... Now, will you give back those people?"

Noir took a step forward. "No, they have no worth for a life. They are just a low life human. They don't deserve live." She said. "They all should die in fear, in darkness, in pain, anything! Just like some of us be treated..."

"NO! You can't do that!" Mai said.

"We can. Yes, they have to taste our fear. When will we be sold again? Will we be seperated? Will we be destroyed? Our fear... Human should taste that!"

Mai shook her head. "It isn't right! Is that what your creator hoped when he made you!?" Mai shouted.

Some of them looked away while the other jumped in surprise. But Noir was the only one who wasn't budged by that word. "My creator wants me to be flawless like my siblings. I want to be flawless. I HAVE to be flawless! I am father's artwork! I should be flawless!"

Suddenly Kazahaya walked calmly between the two groups and slapped Noir hard. "Have you finally opened you eyes, Noir?" Kazahaya asked.

They all looked at him in surprise. His usual blue hair changed into brown color along with his blue orbs which changed into a brown color.

"He is possessed..." Gene said.

The exorcists were about to chant a spell but they were stopped by Ryoutarou.

"But..." Houshou silenced when Ryou gave him a fierce glare.

"It can't be... this feeling" The artworks whispered to each other. "Takumi-sama?"

Naru wasn't that surprised when they called Kazahaya as Takumi but he was very surprised when Mai called Kazahaya or the spirit who possessed Kazahaya.

"Father?" Mai asked in a whisper.

Little talk at SPR

"I get a part?" Yousuke asked.

I almost burst out the tea which I drank but unfortunately I choked. Ryou patted my back to help the tea crossed my throat. I breathed out in relief. One, I was saved. Two, I didn't burst out the tea or I'll be dead because Naru was sitting opposite me.

Naru raised an eyebrow. I laughed awkwardly and excused myself to search for a fresh air. I took Yousuke's hand secretly and went to the roof. Gene came out from the room and checked whether there was something but found none so he went back to Naru's office.

OMAKE

They all looked at Kazahaya in surprise. His usual blue hair changed into brown color along with his blue orbs which changed into a brown color.

They even more surprised when the hair changed into blonde along with yellow cat-eyes.

They sweatdropped when the hair changed into green along with green eyes.

When it changed once again, Ryoutarou knocked him down.

End of Omake

At last I managed him to back to his world. I breathed out in relief. No one seemed to notice... Maybe not...

The hawk was perching on the railing. I rubbed its head with my finger. "Damn eyes..." I muttered.

Ryoutarou chuckled. "Who told you to be such a careless?" He mocked.

"Shut up, stalker."

"I can't be compared to you-know-who to be called a stalker. But you sure brave, you still dare to come even though you fa-"

"WAAAA!!!"

"---- test..."

"Don't you dare to tell that!!!"


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the last chapter, I couldn't reply the review cause I am really rushed that time. This time I also wouldn't be able to write more cause I was in my friend's house for study and I sneaked to get a bit time to type. Oops, gotta get fast before she realized or i would be eaten (maybe).

Thanks to Shinigami's Lullaby for the Beta!!

Anyway, happy reading!!

* * *

Chapter 13

Kazahaya was possessed by a ghost known as the Creator by the spirit of the artwork and father to Mai. His hair and eyes changed to the color of brown like Mai's due the effect of the possession. His aura felt quite different than it usually did.

Kazahaya, or rather Yousuke who was currently using Kazahaya's body, turned to Mai and stroked her head. "Long time no see, little princess." Mai hugged him tightly, sobbing. "Hey, hey, you aren't four years old anymore, Mai."

"Because... because..." Mai hiccupped. "I was afraid... I was afraid that you wouldn't call me like you used to, that you would hate me. It's my fault you died. I also afraid that... that..."

Yousuke smiled and patted her head. "Okay, wipe your face. The tears are ruining your beautiful eyes. No, neither me or your mother is dead because of you. I should be the one who blamed for giving you two such a sorrowful memories. I'll never hate you, I love you too much."

Noir took a step back to cover herself with her siblings. "I love you all, my artworks. Of course, you too, Noir." Yousuke turned to them. "For me, you are my kids. You are my children I made with my own hands."

"Father..." Some of them cried.

The one who seemed to be older looked away from Yousuke. "I can't even look at you anymore, fa... master.I have broken my promise."

Yousuke sighed. "I know all about it. It's not entirely your fault. It's mine also...So don't be ashamed."

"But you commanded us not to hurt anyone."

"I'm didn't command you, I asked. But still. It would be better if you all hadn't taken your revenge."

"But they killed you!"

Yousuke sighed. Mai seemed know where the conversation would go and clenched Naru's sleeve. "It was an accident." He reasoned.

"NO! I saw it! Those scientist! Those psychic scientists did something to your car! The psychic scientists like them!" The older sibling pointed at Naru. "Those bastards our lives hell! And now they want to kill us like they killed you!"

"I didn't come here to kill you!" Naru reasoned.

"Oh yes, 'to banish' is better word for you all. But it means the same thing." Another answered sarcastically.

Yousuke lifted his hand to stop Naru. "You know, humans are not of two or three kinds. Certainly they did something to my car but I don't think they wanted me to die because they are..." Yousuke uncomfortably said. His eyes moved to Mai but he immediately moved back to his artwork's spirit before anyone noticed. "...You know their reason... That was purely an accident. Some of them are also like me, and have a family. You killed them. Now what will happen to those families? If you didn't care about them, you would be the same as a demon. You walk a thin line between being a demon or an angel. What are you?"

They didn't answer him. For them, to be lectured like that was a terrible punishment.

"But still, I will be appeased if you want to give the people who you made them invisible and you made them lost their senses back to their family." Yousuke continued.

"Lost their senses?" Houshou asked.

"It means that they can't feel their surrounding so they would think that they were alone." Noir answered. "They only can hear the despair of their own heart. By the time they broken, they would kill themselves and the power which made them invicible would be gone." She glanced at Yousuke but quickly looked away. Guilt washed over her. She was thought that it wasn't wrong but with Yousuke there, she felt like a real demon, like the story she was made by.

Naru glared at Noir. "Give my mother back." He demanded.

"..." Noir looked away.

"Give her back!" Naru repeated angrily.

Naru stepped back trying to control his anger as Mai held his arm tighter. Yousuke looked at her warningly. "Noir." He said. "Look at me."

"..." Noir didn't want to look at him. "I... I am not..."

"Noir... You're flawless."

Noir looked at him in surprise.

"You are flawless... All of you are... You know how to return the love from human who you hate so much with love too. Akemi Sara collected you and treated you nicely. You protect her from any spirit who intended to harm her. " Yousuke smiled at them. "You all are flawless in my eyes. Is that not enough? Is that not enough to make you look me in the eyes?"

Noir began to cry. "It is more than enough, master. It's more than enough, father… Thank you for not hating me. Thank you for creating me. Thank you for the siblings you made for me. Thank you for everything..."

Suddenly a resounding crack echoed around the room, coming from a round object on the statue. Something emerged from the wood. A small hand reached out, followed by a pair of grey wings. A small winged girl came out from that egg. She was no larger than a chick. The girl looked around and stared at Noir. She opened her arms as if wanting to be hugged. "Ng... Ng..." She looked like she want about to cry.

"The song... what did you answer when the first time you were born?" Yousuke asked.

"_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage, when will you come out?  
In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle slipped. Who stands right behind you?"_

Noir slowly became small and took that girl in her embrace. "It is my daughter... Our daughter... I forgot about her..." She said in cracked voice. The spirits of the artwork slowly shrunk and greeted the children happily.

"Father, what does it mean?" Mai asked.

"A villager accidentally hit the egg behind Noir, the unborn baby died in no time. Looking at that, Noir became angry and the occurrences began to happen. That's why I made an egg which she has to protect now."

Naru was irritated. "Sorry to disturb your sweet moment but could you please return my mother?" He asked.

"Now." Gene added.

"Ugh..." Noir started. "Actually I don't know how to remove my power from it except the people died. Even if I'm gone, the power will still exist. That's how we're made. Even..." Noir looked at Yousuke sadly. "Even our creator dead, the power which was given to us, is still existing."

"WHAT!?" They all shouted in unison.

"Well then, we're tired... We deeply apologize for the trouble and bye!" The spirit of artworks were going back to their place with Noir as if they hadn't do anything wrong.

Yousuke rubbed his back head awkwardly. "You know, old folks said that what you make is mirrors yourself." Rei who suddenly appeared said and sighed.

"Is my time over, Rei?" Yousuke asked.

"Not really but you've better to leave as soon as possible unless you want to be killed by that man." Rei pointed at Ryoutarou, whose eyes never left Yousuke's for even a second.

"I only let him use Kazahaya's body because it was his request but I won't give any mercy if it related with his life." Ryoutarou said. "Not even if it is you, Taniyama Yousuke-san."

Naru and Gene were deep in thought. Lin and Madoka tried to remember any method that could be used for this case.

"Father, can't you think of something?" Mai begged.

"Actually their power's source of power is me. So a normal exorcism won't work. But if there was a holy power which cleansed them, I think that would work. Like old tree's spirits, but as far as I saw, I don't see any here." Yousuke said awkwardly.

Ayako looked at the window. She hoped that, even only one, she could do the cleansing. Even the smallest one…

"Matsuzaki-san, how is it?" Madoka asked.

Ayako shook her head in disappointment. "I can't find any..."

"Can't a spell help them?" Houshou asked.

Yousuke shook his head. "It would only make them go to the other universe. What we usually called as the land of death." Yousuke answered. "Or for the worst, between the land of life and death…"

"It can't be…" Masako whispered sadly.

John looked at the Davis twins, worried. "Naru, Gene-san, what should we do now?"

Naru banged the wall with his fist. "DAMMIT!" He shouted.

Suddenly the door was opened by a mid-age man. He was followed with a seven years old kid who looked like Naru and Gene, only he has softer and clearer eyes. He was clinging to that mid-age man's leg. "Noll, you shouldn't use those kinds of words or your mother would scold you. And long time no see, my son, Gene." He said.

Naru and Gene looked at him in surprise. "Father!" They said in unison.

The other looked at him in surprise. "Nice to meet you all, SPR. I've heard a lot about you from Noll. I have heard all of this case just now, sorry for eavesdropping." Martin Davis said.

Yousuke bowed at him. "I'm very sorry about this, Mr. Davis."

"Don't worry, Mr. Taniyama. Half of it is my Lu's fault. Rei, if you don't mind." Martin looked at Rei.

Rei half-smirked and half smiled at him. "There would cost an equal price, Martin Davis." Rei said.

That little boy whined. "Aw, Rei! Don't be so picky, please!" He begged. Rei knelt beside him and tousled his hair. That little boy pouted. "You're still treating me like a kid even after you said that I had grown up!" Rei chuckled.

"Father, who is that boy?" Gene asked. (Could you rephrase this? I'm not quite sure what it means)

"Your parents' source of quarrel." Rei answered before Martin said anything. Martin gave him a sad, but stern look. "I'm only saying the matter of fact."

John smiled at him. "He really looks like you two. Is he your sibling?"

Naru looked at Gene who shrugged. "I don't know if I have another younger brother." Naru sighed.

"But Naru, he is really like you!" Mai claimed.

Ayako looked at that boy. "You're right; he's like miniature Naru!" She said. "Hope he isn't a narcissist like you."

That boy hid behind Martin. "What a shy boy he is." Masako smiled at the child.

Martin stroked that boy's head. "Rei, I will pay anything to help Lu." He said.

Naru stepped forward. "I'll pay anything to save her."He said.

"Me too." Gene said. One by one all who were present said the same thing.

"I also will pay." Yousuke said.

Rei glanced at Yousuke. "Very well, since so many humans asked for it." He said. Rei waved his hand once and the air split. The pond was seen. "These trees should be enough to be used, miko."

Ayako stared at the trees in amazement. "More than enough! Okay, I'll do the preparation as quick as possible. Masako and Bou-san, please help me." Ayako immediately went out from the room followed by Masako and Houshou.

Martin was talking to Gene while Naru didn't say anything. Naru was staring at the nervous boy, who was sitting alone on the coach, interested. John noticed the nervous state and went to the boy and talked with him. Mai was talking to her father. Ryoutarou was patiently waiting for the change of the condition of Kazahaya's body. He knew that Kazahaya's body wouldn't last long but he wanted to appreciate Kazahaya's request.

"I have used up my power a bit to maintain his body." Rei silently said to Ryoutarou.

Ryoutarou chuckled without humor. "How nice of YOU, Rei." He said sarcastically. "Are you getting soft all of sudden?"

Rei shrugged, he stared at Yousuke and Mai. "Once, I was begging to a human to ask a wish to me. But he declined my offer and decided to face his destiny, leaving his wife and his four years old daughter. His spirit at last can rest. He wandered here and there because of so many things he wanted to do but he can't. I always regretted that. Now, I just want to see that man's eased. Just one of my selfish wishes." Rei chuckled. "How ironic that I, who has lived for uncountable years finally, have my own wishes."

"You said that Airi-san was the first person who made you fulfill her wish." Ryoutarou stated.

"Yes, certainly she is the first but I have known Yousuke far before our meeting. Yousuke is my first... friend... since my long and never lasting life. He taught me how great to have a company. Airi was my first love. She taught me how warm the love is. And Mai is like my own sister. She taught me how precious a life is. While Martin..." They turned to the said person. "When I met him, I was like seeing Yousuke. They were different but their eyes are the same. It said that they would do anything for their child. I don't want to fall into the same despair."

Ryoutarou looked at the children who waved at them from that hole. "I am quiet interested with the children's spirit on your pond there." Ryoutarou pointed at the alternate universe which Rei opened.

"The children of the past who couldn't enjoy the life, the children of present who are waiting to be born, and the children of the future who are waiting for their parents." Rei smiled a bit. "You're quiet talkactive today, Yamada."

Ryoutarou chuckled. "I give those words back at you, Rei." He replied.

Their conversation was cut off when the three came into the room. Ayako was using her miko's robe.

"Please step back for a bit." Ayako said. The other moved a bit further from her as she started the ceremony.

They closed their eyes for a while before they heard those voices.

Luella's POV

"Where am I?" "I'm afraid." "Please, anyone! Anyone!" "How long it would go on?"

I heard those voices and it almost made me crazy. The sound of despair, it looked like my own heart which was shouting. Noll, Gene, Mai, Madoka, Lin... Martin!

"Please let me out of here!" I shouted.

'LU!'

I looked around. "Martin?"

'Here, come here.' I heard a gentle voice. I recognize this voice. 'Here, Lu darling. I'm here to save you. Come here!'

I saw a light, a very small light but it grew bigger. I didn't waste any second and ran to that voice.

'Mother, here!' Noll and Gene's voice.

'Lu!' Madoka's voice.

'Mrs. Davis...'

'Luella-san.'

-

-

'Come here!'

-

-

* * *

Little talk at SPR

"I would be there soon? Longer? More?"

I put my cell phone from my ear a bit further. Gee, this mother... When would she stop asking that over an over???

Gene smiled sheepishly. He, no they also could hear what the twin Davis' mother asked since a day ago but they decided to stay quiet and let me handle it.

John offered to help but I shook and thanked him. Mai gave me an extra service to encourage me. COOKIE!!!!

"Ao, doesn't the mid-semester test would start soon?" Ryoutarou said with a smirk to me.

I scowled. "Thanks for reminding me, Ryou-KUN!" I said sarcastically.

"I remember my senior highschool moment, that time was really hard." Mai said.

"I skipped most of my school, so I didn't remember much. I was going to skip the monk training but I always been caught." Houshou said.

Ayako brushed her hair. "I am the leader of student council in my school." Ayako said proudly.

"I studied in the church all time." John said.

We looked at the twin in unison. They sighed in unison.

"We attend the school and finished it in the early age..." They said in unison.

"I finish the test in a blink of eye and Gene peeked from my mind."

"I finish the test easily because I peeked from Noll's mind." The twin said in unison.

Omake

"Come here!"

"Come here!"

"Come here!"

"GOTCHA!" Luella touched the one she caught. "HA! It's John!" She proudly said and opened the blindfold to find a stranger who smiled in confuse to her.

"Er... Is this SPR.... or am I in the wrong place?" He asked.

She looked at her back to find her son's team who played with her just now doing their job.

"Betrayer!!!"

End of Omake.

Sigh, poor Martin, his phone bill would explode for sure. Time to study, time to study...


	14. Chapter 14

Not much to say, just enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14 (LAST CHAPTER!)

Crink! The bell dropped at the floor as the ceremony finished. Cries of happiness filled the house. Luella bustled into the room and hugged Martin.

"Martin, is it really you? You're really here, aren't you?" Luella cried. "I'm not dreaming?"

Martin hugged her back and patted her back. "I'm glad you're alright, Lu darling." Naru and Gene joined them. After they broke apart, the SPR came one by one to her.

John felt someone tugging his exorcist robe. He looked down to find that miniature of Naru had grabbed a fist full of his robe, and was clutching to it desperately. John knelt down and stroked the boy's hair gently. "Is there something make you afraid?" John asked gently.

That boy hugged John's neck. "Lu... Mrs. Davis hates me..." He said. "She's scary."

John was confused. He knew that Luella was a kind woman but...

Luella finally spotted him who was clinging to John. "Why did you take IT here?" Luella said half shouted.

"Lu! He's not a thing!" Martin scolded.

Luella pulled Gene. "Gene is here! He's alive! You don't have to get a replacement for him! HE'S RIGHT HERE! That boy isn't Gene and he wouldn't be Gene!" Luella shouted back.

"He's not a replacement! He's is he, himself! He is not anyone but himself! How many times do I have to tell you?

"Wait, what's exactly happened here?" Madoka asked in frustration.

"Martin's using that boy as a replacement for Gene!" Luella pointed at the boy, whom John had just picked up. The boy grasped John tighter.

"For Pete's sake, Lu! How many times I should tell you that I'm not!!!" Martin shouted.

Naru and Gene were confused and worried. They had never seen their parents fighting like this.

Yousuke stepped between the quarreling couple. "You two shouldn't shout at each other like that. Your kids are watching."

Luella and Martin looked at him, ashamed. They had forgotten about their audience.

"Lu, I'm really not taking him as Gene's replacement." Martin said calmly, although there was still a slight edge of frustration in his voice.

"Then why did you hide him from me!?" Luella still shouted back.

"Because OF THIS!" Martin punched the wall unconsciously. A loud 'bang' was heard throughout the room.

"Grandpa!" That boy jumped down from John's arms and looked at Martin's hand. "It's bleeding! It's bleeding! You shouldn't hurt yourself! You're almost fifty! You should look after yourself more!" The little boy scolded, while tracking down a first aid kit. He began to tend to the wound, as Martin laughed uncomfortably.

"Actually I like that boy. I don't mind if our house had another member." Gene said.

Naru sighed. "Mother, I think father is right. You should hear all what father wants to say." Naru said.

"And," Gene added, "I don't mind having another little brother."

Naru nodded in agreement before he realized the other meaning of that word. "I'm not your little brother." He glared at Gene.

"You just admited it, Noll!" Gene laughed. Naru blushed a bit, but turned in a vain attempt to hide it. "Aw, little brother is really cute." Gene teased.

"I can kill you anytime you want, BIG BROTHER!" Naru replied with a very calm face but a venomous aura.

Gene sweat dropped. "Peace, brother..."

After that boy tended Martin, they took a seat. Luella glared at the boy when began to sit on Martin's lap, so he decided to sit between John and Mai.

Martin took a deep breath but he remembered that he hadn't introduced that boy to them. "Before I start, that boy's name is Riel Dav..."

"He is not a DAVIS!" Luella cut off before Martin finished.

"Lu, don't even start! You said you would hear me out!!"

Luella folded her hand stubbornly. "He looks just like Gene and Noll! You reasoned that you were only doing research with his power but you acted like he was your own child!" Luella reasoned.

Martin shouted, frustrated. "LU! He is not a thing! It's true that I'm researching his power, but he is also a human being! I have used him so why can't I care him like my own child!? He is just a seven years old boy!" Martin looked at Riel sadly.

"So what! Gene and Noll are more than enough! They have the psychic power which we were interested!"

"AND we treat them as our child. You must know the feeling. He is the same as our twin sons. He is not a thing. He has feelings, he can cry, he can laugh and he also can be hurt!"

"But Gene is here! He is alive!"

"I knew it before I took this child!" Martin shouted. The others were surprised. "I knew it before I took Riel with me. Riel is not Gene's replacement."

"Bu-but... You... How could you..." Luella was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

Naru decided to ask since Martin didn't continue. "What do you mean, father?" Naru asked.

Martin took a deep breath. "I knew he's alive. I'm sorry not to tell you, Noll. I'm sorry to use you for my search for him. I'm a terrible father..."

"NO! You aren't a bad father!" Riel ran to Martin and hugged him. Martin smiled and hugged him. "You're the best! The best grandpa I 've ever seen." Riel was crying.

"Don't be such a crybaby, Riel..."

"But... But..."

Rei, unable to suppress his laughter, finally let out a chuckle. Mai looked to him furiously. "Rei, care to explain?" Mai asked.

"No, it's not my business at all. Right, Martin Davis?" Rei asked. "He should explain it to himself. Wouldn't it be better to hear from him?"

Martin scratched his back head. "Well... After you said that Gene has died, I was surprised. Of course, I thought that it was true. That time, I have accepted a book which Gene sent to me as his report. I immediately checked it and found about the spirit of nothing. (see the first story). I learned about the spell and the other way to go to his place. I did it but it didn't work. I thought to give up and receive my fate. But... one night, he appeared in my dream."

_Flashback_

_I was confused when I saw a pond. The air was cold. There were some children there looking at me intently. Suddenly a white fire appeared on the middle of the pond. It looked as if it could engulf me, and ash would be all that was left. But, the air was still cold. _

"_Martin Davis, I presume?" A male voice asked._

_I nodded hesitantly. "Are you..."_

"_I'm what you called the spirit of nothing. I know you've searched for me."_

"_I want to know about my child!" I said without any other words. _

"_He's both alive and dead." Since he didn't have any form, I couldn't tell whether he was lying or not. _

"_What do you mean? Is he dead or alive?"_

"_No, you would say he's in coma."_

"_Please! I will do anything but save my child!" I begged. "Where is he?"_

"_..." He was silence for a while which built a tension between us. "Very well..."_

"_Really?"_

"_But as a price..."_

_End of flashback._

"He told me to take care for that child for a while before Gene found. I kept it in secret at first because I knew Lu will misunderstand." Martin told them.

"So... you didn't..." Luella said.

Martin shook his head. "They're the one and the only sons we have, Lu darling..." Martin said.

"Honey..." Luella was touched.

The others looked at the contented couple happily. Until...

SMACK! Lu punched Martin's head. "Why don't you tell me sooner, dummy!" Luella said.

Speaking about déjà vu... "You are always cut me before I explain!" Martin reasoned.

Luella kissed him and blushed. "Stupid." She said.

The other laughed. Riel went to Rei. Suddenly, he was floating on the air so his eye level met Rei's. "So Riel, do you like living with the Davis family?" Rei asked.

"Um! Martin is nice but his wife is like a demon! A weird mixture, isn't it?" Riel honestly answered.

Martin stifled a laugh. "It's time to go back, Riel..." Rei hesitantly told him.

"I know it, Rei-nii. But please wait for a while, ne?" Riel floated down until his feet touched the floor. He tucked Martin's shirt. Martin knelt down. "Thank you for all things you have done for me." Riel gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Martin ruffled his hair. "I'm glad you are enjoying it." He said.

"I am a lot! Except for being glared at by that demon!"

Luella looked like want to kill someone. "Mother, calm down. He's a kid..." Gene said.

Luella pouted. "I know!" She pouted stubbornly.

"It's your fault in the first place for not wanting to hear father's explanation." Naru added.

Luella took a deep breath and knelt down in front them. "I'm sorry..." She whispered.

Martin and Riel exchanged their smirk. "I can't hear you." They said in unison.

"I'm SORRY!" Luella scowled.

Martin laughed and gave her a kiss. "Huh! Martin is right; Luella is pretty when she is smiling! Like an angel!" Riel claimed.

Luella blushed at the complement. Riel bowed at the two and went back to Rei. "I'm finished! Let's go back to the other kid! They're waiting for your story." He said.

"I already have much story to share! I saw some of them here. Do you send them here to..."

"We'll have more than enough time to ask and explaining in my place, Riel." Rei quickly answered.

"Uh..." Luella hesitated. "Can't you stay for a bit longer? I want to do something as an apology."

Riel smiled. "Your feelings are more than enough, grandma!" He said and disappeared.

"Good bye, Mai and all of you here. Oliver-kun, I leave her in your care." Yousuke said.

Mai hugged him for the last time before cried on Naru's chest. Yousuke closed his eyes before he fell down and his hair color changed into the usual color. Ryou went to his side to check on him. "He's right, I felt like I have climbed the mountain Fuji." Kazahaya chuckled weakly. Ryou smacked his head. "THAT'S HURT! Why did you do that!?"

'If he still can shout like that, that means he's alright...' Ryoutarou thought in relief. "To make certain that you are still have your brain with you." He excused his actions snidely. The others laughed.

After rest for one more day, they excused themselves from Sara and her household. They met her son and his wife when they loaded the equipment. Sara's son thanked them. They went back to their place. Luella and Martin stayed with Naru and Gene.

The next day at the SPR, Kazahaya came to meet Naru to talk privately. Naru noticed many things which Kazahaya hid from them, especially from Mai. Kazahaya agreed to share his secrets with Naru. Mai was still at college. Gene was with his parents, while the other member hadn't come yet.

"Yousuke-san sent a bit of his power into each of piece of art he made. He wanted to erase his psychic power. But he also poured his emotions into the art, which is why the pieces are so moving. Taniyama's family has a great psychic power for generations. Yousuke-san was a 'thing' because of that. He ran away from that lab and was taken by a craftsman, who taught him many things. Yousuke then realized that he could send his power to the artwork he made. He thought that it would vanish if he kept doing that. He also has so much fun when the artwork could talk with him." Kasahaya took a deep breath, and then continued.

"Then he met my aunt, Tsukiyomi Airi-san who also has the same power. She understood his pain and they married eventually without knowing that they would give an enormous power to the new-born. Yousuke-san was killed when he tried to hide Airi-san and Mai. He became bait to drive the 'Psychic Specialists,' or what you called as those scientists, away from his family but he didn't know that his car was modified. After that, he got into the crash."

"That's why Mai..." Naru said.

"She is blaming herself. I can't really do anything..." He sighed. "Honestly I don't know about this but... I heard about those scientists died not long after Yousuke-san. It was said that they died in a very gruesome way."

"How did you know all of this?"

Kazahaya looked at the window behind Naru. "I researched about it when I wanted to find Airi-san. But most of it came from his memory when he possessed me. He came to me one night and asked to use my body as an exchange. For a price of course… I accepted happily."

Naru wanted to ask about the said price but Kazahaya seemed reluctant to say anything about that.

Kazahaya touched something in his pocket. "Oh, the other reason why I came here is this!" He took out an envelope. "I came to give you and the all SPR team this invitation." Kazahaya gave an invitation to Naru. "Be careful, this is a formal party, and you know, many high class people come with their son or daughter to betroth them. And Tsukiyomi is one of the targeted candidates." He grinned. "And I have a trouble to make sure my BEAUTIFUL SISTERS would be alright..."

Naru groaned. He definitely had to go! Owh man, it was a formal party…

Rei's pov

Airi found me by Yousuke's note on a small silver flame's art which he made after he met me. He just came and sat silently while doing something. Once a time, he would leave one of his artwork as if giving me a gift.

I sighed when I found another of his artwork. The children liked his art, so they took it.

I came to him one day. I asked him what did he do and why he left his artwork. He just laughed and said that finally I came out. He wanted to meet me, for I was in a book of his ancestor. He wanted to be my friend. I didn't answer him but I let him to do whatever he wanted.

Sometimes he got bored wouldn't stop bothering me. I told him some legends or fairytales in a hope that he would find inspiration and stop bugging me.

When I found out that Yousuke had died, I felt a great pain. I didn't know why but I was so upset. I, who I thought heartlessly, felt a pain... Great, very great... I felt more pain when Airi died. I felt as if I had died like them. But she mended it up, Taniyama Mai...

"How ironic, for thousands of years I felt like the living dead, and now I am an egoistical spirit who doesn't allow anyone do anything I dislike to someone I love. I really am like a human now." I said.

I laughed. "Taniyama... I really can't defeat any of them... Not the father, nor the mother, or even their daughter. I wonder what will happen next with the next generation of Taniya-, no, Davis, maybe?" The children surround me with soft smiles and laughter.

Riel came with some of the other children with a lot of cakes and a sakura tree. "Let's celebrate the upcoming spring, Rei-nii!" Riel shouted. The children jumped happily and pulled me with them.

"Hey..." I said and smiled. "It is still winter."

"It's alright; this place isn't affected by outside weather."

I gave up at their persistance. I swung my hand and the entire tree changed into a sakura tree.

The children in here were the children of the past, the children of the present and the children of the future. And Riel was a child of the future...

Mai's pov

I heard some sounds outside my bedroom. (The Tsukiyomi's house). I opened the door sleepily and found Naru in santa outfit with a vein appeared on his forehead. Wow, he was really angry. I closed the door and went back to my bed. Naru in santa outfit...

Wait, Naru in santa outfit!? I ran to open the door again and my jaw dropped. For real!?

"Mai, if you don't close your mouth, I'll shut it for you." He scowled.

I immediately closed my mouth. "What are you doing?" I giggled.

"Cute, isn't it!" Luella appeared behind Naru. "I choose this especially for them!" Gene also smiled sheepishly in his own matching outfit. So this was the present that was given to Naru that time. I got a big santa's deer doll, and I liked that.

"So cute!" I squealed at him.

Naru looked at me and replied me with a smirk. "Your outfit is also cute." He said.

I blushed when I remembered that I was only using a tank top and short. Naru closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Hey, Noll!" Luella protested but he ignored her.

"Na-na-na-naru..." I said nervously when he came closer. I desperately searched something to cover my body but I couldn't found anything. I ran to my bed and pulled the blanket.

He chuckled. "In all place, you choose on the bed?" He smirked.

"Per-Pervert!" I shouted and threw a pillow to him. He caught it and threw something to me. It was a beautiful baby blue dress.

"I want to be the first one who is looks you in that dress." Naru said.

I giggled and went to the bathroom. I took a shower for a while and changed into the dress that he gave me. It suited me well. I blushed at the thought that Naru knew my size.

I came out slowly. "How is it?" I asked. He eyed me for a while and pulled me to his lap. I squeaked. "Naru!"

"You're gorgeous, Mai." Naru said and kissed me. I thought that I was going to pass out.

Original's pov

Naru and Mai came down. Luella was pouting because Naru and Gene had prepared another outfit for the party. (Hey, it is a formal party not a cosplay). Many people in high position came to the party. Kazahaya, Ryoutarou, Nekane and Nekano managed the party and talked to the people. Mai wanted to help them since she ever worked in Tsukiyomi Corporation but Kazahaya told her to have fun with the others.

"Oh my, what a beautiful sister you have, Kazahaya-san." One of the directress said.

Kazahaya smiled to them and they blushed. "Indeed." Kazahaya answered formally.

"I wonder if I can introduce my son to her." Another offered. "Maybe they can, you know…" They smiled in a businesslike way.

"It would be great but she already has her boyfriend." Kazahaya smiled. 'Glad that you came, Naru-chan.' He thought playfully.

"Oh, where is he?"

Kazahaya pointed at Naru who were beside Mai. Naru caught that look and wrapped his hand to Mai's waist and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Mai's face was become a bit red. "Naru..." Mai whispered. "There are a lot of people here."

Naru gave a charming smile which almost made every female who looked at it passed away. "No problem. They should learn that you're mine and mine only." Naru said.

"Possessive, aren't you?" Mai giggled and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"They are cute, aren't they?" Kazahaya said. "I wonder when I'll be an uncle."

The directors were disappointed a bit but they smiled back to Kazahaya. "You are also a great person, how about if I introduced you with my daughter?" they asked.

'Persistent...' Kazahaya thought. "It would be an honor." He answered. "Well, I hope you enjoy the party." He bowed and left them.

He looked around and found Ryoutarou in the middle of the directors who also took their daughters. Ryoutarou shot him a help look since so many girls ogling after him. Kazahaya chuckled. 'I thought I should use her...' He thought.

A girl came to Kazahaya. She was wearing a beautiful light green dress. "Should I go there, Kazahaya-sama?" She asked.

Kazahaya nodded. "Don't forget, you are Narusawa Yukari, a secretary of Tsukiyomi." He reminded. (Narusawa Yukari is the maid in the first story.)

Yukari bowed and went to Ryoutarou. She held Ryoutarou's hand and smiled at the guests whose daughters were glaring at her. Yukari smiled innocently at them.

Kazahaya patrolled again. Lin came in with Madoka. They either looked like a couple or were a couple. He wasn't quite sure. He almost fell down to the floor when he saw that Rei came with Riel.

"What are you doing here!?" Kazahaya asked in a whisper.

"Attend the party, of course. What else? Watching a circus?" Rei answered sarcastically.

"Uh, not that I mind..."

"Rei-Nii, I'm going to Martin again. Call me when you want to go home!" Riel waved and went into the crowd.

Kazahaya looked at the child and smiled knowingly. "You know about the children on the pond." Rei stated.

"Ryou told me." Kazahaya answered. "How were they?"

"Yousuke and Airi? They have united and crossed to the other universe together. How are you?"

"Not so good... Since that day, I can see many things. It is bad for my heart."

Rei chuckled. "But you get what you want."

Kazahaya shrugged. "Many people would use curse or something like that. I can depend on Ryou all the time. I still have three sisters to be protected."

Kazahaya and Rei took a glass of wine from the waiter. "Cheers." They said and drank the wine.

The soft tune was heard. Many of them were dancing in the middle of the room.

Naru offered his hand. "Can I have an honor to dance with you, mademoiselle?" He asked.

"Since when you are being romantic, Oliver Davis?" Mai laughed and received his hand. "Love you, Naru."

"I love you too, Mai."

_For the world, you are someone, but for the special someone, you are his/her world. You're not perfect, yet in their eyes, you're FLAWLESS._

_When you met someone like that, keep them close. _

_No one predicted what would happen. No one expects what has to be faced. No one knows what will happen tomorrow._

_Yesterday was history, today is a rally, and tomorrow is a mystery._

* * *

Little talk and final talk in this story

Kazahaya chuckled when Ryoutarou showed my mark report. "I'll kill you, Ryou!" I shouted in embarrasment.

"I remembered Mai's mark when I saw this. Well, Mai is worser." Kazahaya said. "You only failed one while Mai failed..."

"Nii-san!" Mai slammed the tea cup to the table. "If you continue, I can pour the tea on your head." She threatened.

"Er... Nekane is worser when she was juni..."

"Kazahaya, are you sure to open my past?" Nekane who specially visited today asked with a smile.

"Well... Uh, Nekano is worser when she was..."

"Are you tired of live, Tsukiyomi Kazahaya?" Nekano asked.

Kazahaya immediately shutted his mouth. Ryoutarou still lectured me about that.

Omake

Kazahaya's pov

"What are you doing here?" I asked to the two.

"Attend the circus of course! What else? Attend the party?" Rei asked.

"Er... It's a party not a circus..."

"With a lot of people who used a mask?"

I sweat dropped. "It is a masquerade..." I said.

"Oh..."

"And why you used THAT outfit?"

"I thought it was a circus."

"IT IS MORE FIT FOR THE HALOWEEN INSTEAD A CIRCUS! AND THAT BLOOD IS LOOKED REAL!"

"It is real."

End of Omake

"Hey Gene, what are you doing here?" I asked him when I found him in the corner of the kitchen.

"Telephaty is very troublesome, you know." He answered.

"Like to use it for cheating in your brother's head?"

"I like to peek but I dislike to be told what he thought in his mind which I don't want to hear."

"You can block it if you want."

"His emotion is strong!"

"Oh my, he sure can control himself outside..." I glanced at Naru's door.

"But not inside..."

* * *

Many thanks to the reviewers but I don't have much time to reply. I just hope you like it. Honestly I got a lot of inspiration and motivation from your reviews.

Also thanks to the readers who had read my story.

See you next story! (Gee, should I make another ghost hunt or another anime/manga?)


End file.
